


Being a hero sucks

by xPenguinQueenx



Series: Loona superheros [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But fluffy too, F/F, Shapeshifter Olivia, meddling chuu, momseul, slight angst, villain(not really tho?) Olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: Olivia turns to the dark side after a fight with Sooyoung (She's just not very good at the whole villian thing)akaOliva gets drunk, figures out how to get her friend group back to normal, wins the girl of her dreams, and Haseul has to stop her from robbing Dairy Queen.





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear any confusion going in, the 1/3 girls and Yeojin don't have any powers.

Olivia is aware that she isn’t the greatest villain of her time, but that was never the plan anyways. Her one and only goal is to ruin everything Sooyoung has put together. It’s a bit difficult since there are six other girls with powers that are (subjectively) more powerful than her own, but she’s slowly chipping away their moral and that’s enough for now.

She can’t even really remember why she started this all. She and Sooyoung probably had some dumb fight because Olivia forgot to clean the dishes or something as equally as stupid, but then they stole Chaewon from her.

Admittedly, there was nothing for them to actually steal, Chaewon is a person and certainly was not hers, but they made her choose between Olivia and Sooyoung’s little super power club and in the end, Chaewon decided she couldn’t live her life destroying her friends, but that’s okay, Olivia will win her back and absolutely destroy Sooyoung (metaphorically of course).

“Hyejoo!” The pounding on her door pulls her from her_ very _ evil planning. “Are you home?”

Olivia contemplates remaining silent, knowing that voice oftentimes causes her unnecessary problems. However, the pounding continues and Olivia decides that she would rather suffer what is probably going to be a scolding than a headache that will undoubtedly come from the continuous knocks.

“Hold on, Haseul!” She dramatically stomps across the floor with a pout, pulling the door open. “What?”

Haseul raises a threatening brow at the younger girl’s tone. Olivia coughs uncomfortably and steps aside to let her in, making sure to quickly change her attitude. Haseul may not have any powers, but she scares her more than any of the other girls. Yerim says its because she’s the mom friend and none of them (besides Yeojin because that girl has no fear of death) have the guts to anger her.

Haseul takes a seat at the table that Olivia keeps her plans of destruction on. The older girl looks at the papers and graphs in confusion. Oliva understands why she might not understand all the details; Her plans are very intricate and no normal brain would be able to truly understand her mastermind pla-

“Are you planning to rob the Dairy Queen down the street?” Haseul asks incredulously.

“What? No-I-Wh-” Olivia babbles, baffled that Haseul has somehow figured her out.

Haseul gives her an unimpressed look. “Hyejoo-”

“Olivia.” She interrupts.

“_ Hyejoo _,” Haseul continues stubbornly, “you literally wrote ‘Plans to rob Dairy Queen and throw Chaewon an ice cream party’ off to the side.”

An awkward silence filled the room as Haseul stares her down. Olivia eventually grows frustrated and rips the paper off the table, tossing it in the direction of the trash can. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess it’s not anymore now is it? Also, it was the one across town, not the one down the street. Chaewon deserves the best, not second rate ice cream.”

Haseul giggles. “You’re so cute when you talk about her.”

Olivia knows she’s red in the face, but pretends that it’s from anger at being called cute and not the implications about her feelings for Chaewon.

“You know, I’m not sure you actually count as a bad guy? All you do is terrorize Sooyoung and j walk.”

“Oh yeah? What about my upcoming robbery?”

“Well, your taking ice cream, not money so….”

“Did you come here for a reason?” Olivia settles in the chair across from Haseul. 

She hates how tiny her new home is because she’s far too close to Haseul now, but she had to find somewhere after declaring the future destruction of the super club and it’s small dorm rooms. The kitchen only allows for a table that fits three chairs and so she’s practically knocking her long legs into Haseul’s. Despite the accidental kicks she’s sending, Olivia can still see her warm smile that has always made her and the younger girls feel comforted, but right now it makes her feel almost guilty for what she’s doing. She knows that she’s making it harder on Haseul and the others not in Sooyoung’s dumb little group.

“No, not really. I just came to check on you.” She says it simply. 

Olivia likes that about Haseul. She doesn’t beat around the bush unnecessarily like Jungeun and Jinsoul would have had they been the ones to check on her. Not that Olivia would have actually let those two into her house. No, none of the girls in that silly club are allowed in Olivia’s home.

Well, maybe one of them.

“Oh.” Olivia shrugs. “I’m fine.”

The older girl tilts her head, questioningly. “You sure about that?”

No, she’s not. She misses Chaewon. And Heejin and Hyunjin. And Kahei and Yeojin. She wants to see them.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Hasuel doesn’t look like she believes her, but also doesn’t call her out. “Well, Heejin and Hyunjin wanted to throw a little party and they want you there of course.”

Olivia nods, excitement filling her at the prospect of seeing her friends after weeks of isolation.

“But-” Haseul grimaces. “-everyone else will be there too.”

Olivia is sure she’s scowling that nasty scowl of hers, but tries her best to put it away for Haseul’s sake. “No.”

“Hye-”

“No.” The younger girl shakes her head so violently that she’s actually concerned that she might have given herself whiplash.

“Chaewon will be there.” Haseul sits up straight, seemingly ready to fight for Olivia to come, but there’s really no need; She can feel herself already deflating at Chaewon’s name. “And the others have already agreed to play nice. Not that it took a lot of convincing.”

Haseul looks like she’s going to stop there for a moment, but opens her mouth once more. “They miss you. _ All _ of them.”

Olivia gets defensive. “Oh do they? Because they chose Sooyoung over me.”

Haseul suddenly has that scary mom look and Olivia gulps her fear down, knowing she’s about to get that scolding she has feared when Haseul first came knocking.

“No, they didn’t choose anyone, Olivia. You and Sooyoung had a dumb fight and instead of being mature about it, you put everyone in the middle.”

She shrinks in her chair, feeling every one of Haseul’s words hit her hard. Olivia knows that her friends didn’t do anything wrong, they just stayed in the only place that they had ever had any sense of camaraderie. It was silly of Olivia to expect them all to follow her, but it doesn’t help the anger that finds her when she even thinks of Sooyoung.

The silence that surrounds them is uncomfortable and Haseul looks like she might apologize, but Olivia doesn’t want it because at the end of the day, Haseul is right.

“Fine.” She finally huffs out.

Haseul looks surprised. “You’ll go?”

Olivia nods. “Can’t let Heejin and Hyunjin down, can I?”

The older girl watches her for a long time before smiling. “Good. Yeojin and Kahei have missed you.”

“Yeah, I miss them too.” Although Olivia tries not to let it do so, her mind wanders to a particular pretty blonde with an even prettier smile. “I really do.”

```

When she walks into the room, she’s hoping for a dramatic entrance that stops everyone in their spots. She wants their conversation to stop and she wants them to point and whisper about her arrival, but Olivia gets none of that. The only person that even notices her at first is Kahei; The quietest of the bunch.

The oldest girl steps away from the conversation around her to pull the dark haired girl into a tight hug, whispering how glad she is that Olivia is there. The guilt hits Olivia again in full force as she’s pulled through the middle of the room and she watches the hopeful expressions from the others as they catch sight of her.

“We missed you, Hyejoo.” Kahei leads her into the kitchen. Hyunjin is the only other one there, but she misses their arrival, too busy rifling through the refrigerator.

“Olivia,” She mindlessly mutters, stopping to watch Hyunjin pull a couple water bottles off the shelves in the fridge, “It’s Olivia now.”

Hyunjin must hear her response because she snorts and sends Olivia an amused (and mocking) glance. It annoys the hell out of her and when Hyunjin catches on to her irritation, she sends a silent challenge in the rise of an eyebrow and smirk. Olivia is ready to throw hands with the girl until arms wrap around her waist, preventing her from marching over to Hyunjin and starting a fight. She wants to shove the person off until she catches the familiar scent of Lavender and relaxes almost immediately.

“Whipped.” Hyunjin barks (Literally this time, not metaphorically), grabbing at Kahei before leaving with her new companion and water bottles. 

Olivia’s face heats up in embarrassment, hating when Hyunjin does the thing to her. (_ “Can’t you speak dog, Hyejoo? Come on, teach me properly.” _). Olivia shoos the two girls away, albeit a bit sadly. She had wanted to properly talk to her oldest friend. It’s too bad her most annoying friend got in the way of their catching up.

A chin rests on her shoulder and Olivia wonders if Chaewon is standing on her tippy toes or if maybe she’s just wearing some sort of heels. Turning in place, she realizes that it’s neither and the girl in merely levitating in air. Olivia can’t help the slight irritation that creeps into her skin at the reminder of her powers.

“Hi.” Chaewon sends her a shy smile, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Olivia gently pulls herself away when she realizes she can’t think straight with Chaewon so close to her face. 

“Hey.” Olivia contemplates telling her that she misses her, but she’s sure that Chaewon already knows that. They’re soulmates after all. “What’s up?

The blonde giggles, floating just the slightest upwards. “Me?”

Olivia groans. “That joke has gotten old Chae.”

The older girl cutely tilts her head. “And yet you’re still amused.”

She doesn’t bother to refute the comment, sure that Chaewon will crack her.

The two sit in silence for a few moments. Olivia takes the time to study her shorter friend, wondering if anything about her has changed in the weeks she’s been missing. Nothing seems different though. Chaewon still has the cute, crooked smile when she thinks she’s being mischievous but is actually just being adorable. She’s still as small as ever( Olivia secretly thinks that Yeojin might outgrow her one day.) She still has the same effect on Olivia too.

Olivia can feel her knees going weak at the way that Chaewon stares at her in return, sure that if she’s not careful, she’ll quite literally fall for the girl.

“How about you drop down and we find everyone else?” Olivia asks.

Chaewon drops, both her smile and herself from the air. “Are you sure you’re okay wi-”

Olivia holds a hand up, signalling her to stop. “I already promised that I would be good.”

Chaewon studies her carefully. “But?”

The younger girl snorts, finding it amusing how well Chaewon knows her. “But I’ll fight her if she even looks at me wrong.”

Neither have to even mutter her name for them to understand who Olivia is talking about. She hopes she doesn’t make Chaewon uncomfortable with her aggressiveness, but she also wants to be upfront with her intentions.

Olivia plans on being as sweet as an apple (a voice in the back of her mind that sounds suspiciously like Jiwoo reminds her that sometimes apples are sour. Olivia hopes it just her paranoia and not actually Jiwoo tapping into her mind with her powers and takes the warning for what it is) and making the night fun for everyone.

“Okay.” Its obvious that Chaewon doesn’t really believe her, but hell, Olivia doesn’t really believe herself. “Let’s go, Hyejoo.”

For a moment, Olivia thinks about correcting her, but decided against it. She’s missed the way her name sounds coming from Chaewon’s lips. “Okay.”  
When Chaewon grabs for her hand, Olivia doesn’t hesitate in the slightest to slip her fingers between the older girl’s own, squeezing tight. Chaewon returns the squeeze and flashes her gums before leaving for the living room.

This time, a couple of conversations do stop, but Olivia doesn’t want the attention anymore. She has Chaewon’s attention now and that’s good enough for her.

“Hyejoo!” Yeojin runs straight to her, ripping her hand away from its place in Chaewon’s.

“Olivia.” She corrects, pulling Yeojin tightly against her.

Oh dear lord, she’s actually missed the runt of the group.

Yeojin snorts against her chest and Olivia feels as though she’s being silently made fun of again. This time, she lets it go. Unlike with Hyunjin, there’s nothing she could ever threaten Yeojin with that would actually scare the girl.

“Okay, _ Olivia. _” Yeojin rolls her eyes as she pulls away, but Olivia preens with pride, excited that one of her friends actually used her new, super cool super villain name. It makes her feel super.

Actually, the more she thinks with the word, the less it’s actually sounding like a word. Olivia is pretty sure that the word super is more associated with heros, but she decides that doesn’t matter because she’ll just steal the word. Then Sooyoung can’t use it for herself, right?

“Hey.” Yeojin, and half the room, eyes her strangely at her silence. Olivia assumes she’s been zoned out thinking about the word super for far too long when Yeojin waves her hand in front of her face. “You there? Feeling okay?”

Olivia shrugs. “I’m super.”

She hears Jiwoo giggle from across the room and suddenly Olivia is suspicious all over again that the girl is sticking her nose right into her thoughts. She’s ready to send an unimpressed look toward her, but her eyes stick to the girl next to her instead. Jiwoo’s laughter quickly cuts off and it would have actually been comical with the way her eyes bulged if not for the deep anger that cuts through her when she meets Sooyoung’s gaze.

Yeojin seems to notice the tension and backs away as fast as her little legs will take her to find Yerim, leaving Chaewon to calm the quietly seething Olivia.

“Hey,” Chaewon calls quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You promised.”

And just like that, her body slackens, bad feelings escaping her body as she leans back into the smaller girl’s embrace. Olivia turns in her arms, hoping that as long as she keeps Sooyoung out of direct sight she’ll be fine, and pulls Chaewon against her. The smaller girl hums as she settles her cheek against Olivia’s bony clavicle. 

“I know. No fighting.”

```

Olivia knows that drinking is a very bad idea for many reasons. The first being that she’s one of the younger girls that Haseul doesn’t allow alcohol and will inevitably end up facing her wrath at a later date. The second being that she’s a very honest and clingy drunk and she’s not sure what will come out of her mouth with how all over the place her feelings have been lately. And last, but not least, drinking always comes with drinking games.

“Who let Olivia have alcohol?” Haseul eyes every single one of the girls in the circle they all sit around, sans Yeojin and Yerim who have wandered off alone to find something else to do since they’re not allowed near the ‘adult’ drinks.

Olivia can’t entirely remember who it was that that had snuck her the large bottle, but she remembers seeing blonde and considering she had her eyes on one of the only two blondes in their group pretty much all night, she has a pretty good guess who is to blame for her inebriated state. Not that she’s complaining or anything, it’s just that Olivia is a bit of a lightweight. A few wine coolers and she’s lost all filters that she might have had.

“Who cares?” Sooyoung pipes up for the first time in regards to Olivia’s presence. “She doesn’t follow the law anymore, remember?”

Jiwoo smacks at the tall girl’s arm in retaliation for her obvious baiting. Olivia pays her no mind, instead laying her head on Chaewon’s shoulder and pouting at Haseul for being mad at her. Haseul watches her for a moment before shaking her head with a sigh.

“Whatever.” Haseul flippiantly waves her hand. “Let’s start the game.”

Olivia feels a bit excited, never having been able to play with the other girls before, always deemed too young to play the more grown up games. (Although, Olivia has always thought she was more mature than half of the others).

“I’ll go first.” Jinsol reaches for the bottle in the middle of the large group, spinning with all her might. It flies toward Kahei and the oldest girl gives a tiny squeak of surprise before flicking it back to the middle.

Jinsol giggles to herself before apologizing and spinning again. It lands on Jiwoo.

“You!” Jinsol is obviously very out of it, not even bothering to ask the girl truth or dare. She leans heavily against Jungeun’s side, pointing at Jiwoo. “Are you still secretly reading our minds without us knowing?”

Jiwoo pales considerably. “No, of course not.”

Sooyoung snorts. “Liar.”

Jiwoo gives her a dangerous glare and Sooyoung seems to realize her mistake too late, brain not able to keep up with the sober girl next to her as well as she’d like.

Jiwoo scoots over, thighs no longer touching her friend (girlfriend? Olivia never really knows with those two).

“You bitch! I knew it.” Jinsol tries to stand only to lose her balance and flop to the floor like a dying fish. “I told Jungeun! I kept thinking about sex stuff to try and catch you and I told her I did!”

Jinsol proceeds to babble nonsense, all the while Jungeun’s ears turn more and more red.

“Okay!” She finally pulls Jinsol into her lap. “No one needs details.”

The blonde looks like she wants to continue, but must decide that cuddling Jungeun is better and quietens down. Olivia thinks that looks like fun and tries it with the girl next to her as well. Chaewon seems confused when Olivia climbs onto her and wraps her arms around the younger girl, but doesn’t complain, although she does watch her throat bob and Olivia wonders if she’s making the older girl uncomfortable.

“Can I sit here?” Oliva pouts.

“Well, you’re already here. No use in moving you.“ Chaewon chuckles at the dopey grin she receives in return. “You really _ are _ just a big puppy, aren’t you?”

Olivia stiffens slightly, not wanting to bring up any power talk. “I guess.”

Chaewon seems to want to tease her about it some more, but a loud throat clearing brings both of their gazes back to the others. The noise seems to have come from Sooyoung and instantly, Olivia is on guard because the older girl is staring directly at her.

“Need something?” Oliva asks a bit slowly, starting to feel her body tiring out.

“Yeah.” Sooyoung points to the middle of the circle where the bottle is pointed to Olivia and Chaewon. “I need you to pick truth or dare.”

“Technically, I think that’s Chaewon’s spot?” Kahei asks more than states.

Sooyoung shrugs. “_ She’s _ the one that wanted the spotlight, obviously.”

Olivia is pretty sure there’s more to that sentence than what appears on the surface, but her brain doesn’t want to dissect that right now.

“Truth,” Olivia says.

A nasty glint enters Sooyoung’s eyes and Olivia wonders not for the first time, _ What happened to us? Why are we even still fighting? _

“Is it true that you think you’re better than me?” Sooyoung bites it out, teeth clenching so hard that Olivia is a bit afraid that they might break in her mouth.

Someone, Heejin maybe, gasps and tries to stop anyone from saying anything else, but Haseul stops her with a simple look. It practically screams ‘_ don’t put yourself in the middle anymore.’ _

Olivia doesn’t understand the question though. Why would she ever think that? Sooyoung is the one that the papers and media talk about, even going as far to give her her very own superhero name. _ Yves _ . She’s _ the _ hero while Olivia is, quite literally, the underdog of all her friends. 

“No,” She answers honestly, “You’re the best of us, Sooyoung. Why would someone want a stupid mutt around when they have their very own superwoman to save the city, right?”

It’s the first time Olivia has ever admitted her inadequence to anyone and suddenly she feels very vulnerable, even with Chaewon’s arms around her.

Sooyoung seems confused by her answer and suddenly she doesn’t look as intimidating or even angry. “What?” 

Olivia watches as every pair of eyes turned to her. She shuffles away from Chaewon, pushing as gently as possible from the other girl. Olivia feels like she’s suffocating just from the stares and questioning glances. Everywhere she looked, she finds a pitying glance or complete bafflement. 

Even Sooyoung has lost any hostility she held, speaking gently. “Hey, I know we’re fighting, but you’re not just a stupid mu-”

Olivia stands, wobbling just the slightest. “I’m leaving.”

She no longer wants to be surrounded by all these people who are so obviously better than her in every way. She doesn’t even know why she came tonight (For Chaewon and your friends, the voice whispers again, but this time it sounds like Haseul instead of Jiwoo). She doesn’t deserve to be around all of them. Not after everything she’s put them through recently.

Chaewon makes a grab for her hand, but she jerks away despite the sad eyes Chaewon gives her. Jiwoo, the only completely sober girl there, grabs her by the shoulder before Olivia can even register her standing.

“Let’s get you home.” Jiwoo watches her with such a sad look that Olivia is sure must match her own. Olivia wonders if Jiwoo is in her jumbled thoughts now.

“Mhm.” Oliva grumbles, still a bit unsteady on her feet. 

Jiwoo shares one last look with Sooyoung that Olivia can’t decipher in her state before taking her away from the silent group. Olivia tries not to look back, afraid to see the looks she’s getting. Especially Chaewon’s.

They end up running into Yerim and Yeojin who seem to have made their way to the porch while the others stayed in the living room playing that dumb game. They both give Olivia worried looks and Oliva makes sure to rest a sloppy kiss on Yeojin’s forehead before assuring her that she’ll be fine. It says a lot about what Olivia must look like if Yeojin didn’t even bother trying to refuse her affection.

When Jiwoo sets her down gently into the passenger seat of her car, Olivia remembers how much she misses Jiwoo and how good Jiwoo is and how the girl always took care of her. Her and Sooyoung both.

“I don’t want her to hate me.” Olivia slides her face to the window, cheek pressed to the cold glass in an attempt to cool her face. “I know I told everyone I was gonna destroy her and ruin that stupid club, but I miss her. She just hurt my feelings by making everyone choose.”

Something settles against her head and it takes her a considerable amount of time to realize that it's Jiwoo’s hand stroking through her hair. She isn’t exactly sure how safe it is for her to drive with one hand, but she trusts Jiwoo more than she trusts her own parents so she remains silent on those thoughts.

“You both made use choose, Hyejoo.”

Oliva sighs, “And you all chose her.”

Jiwoo lets out a heavy breath, quiet frustration coming through clear, even to Olivia’s slightly boggled mind. The stroking hand never leaves, however, and although Olivia knows she’s making Jiwoo upset, she’s relieved the older girl hasn’t thrown her off onto the side of the road. 

Not that she really thinks Jiwoo would ever do such a thing.

“Hyejoo-”

“Olivia.”

A quiet, yet sad, laugh escapes Jiwoo’s lips. “Olivia, then. What makes you think Sooyoung isn’t suffering just as badly as you? No one has abandoned anyone. We could never leave either of you behind.”

Olivia finally lifts her head. “What do you mean?”

Jiwoo slows the vehicle to a stop and unbuckles. Olivia hadn’t realized they were already so close to her home.

“I mean, you guys should just talk to each other, Hye- Olivia. There seems to be a whole lot of miscommunication going on in both of your heads,” Jiwoo hesitates for only a second before adding, “She loves you still. Just like you love her.”

Olivia isn’t sure what to say to that. Thinks maybe she should deny it, but what’s the point? Jiwoo knows every thought going through her brain at the moment. “Oh.”

Jiwoo laughs, an actual, carefree Jiwoo laugh. It’s nice to hear. “Let’s get you to to sleep lightweight.”

Olivia goes to sleep that night with too many questions and maybe just a little bit of hope that Sooyoung doesn’t actually hate her. And maybe, just maybe, Olivia really wants her friends back.

  
  
  



	2. Olivia Needs Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All unedited. Sorry for any mistakes that you might find guys!

Oliva’s morning (and by morning, she means mid day because she didn’t get out of bed until noon) consists of lingering embarrassment from late night confessions, a scolding over the phone thanks to one Jo Haseul, and one hellish headache.

She can’t believe the things she let slip from her mouth last night, but Haseul had always warned her that alcohol would unlock her secrets to everyone around her if she wasn’t careful. It seems that’s exactly what had happened to her and here she is, cringing at everything she had said. Confessions of not being good enough and sad glances are brought back everytime she so much as blinks.

And to make things even worse, her coffee machine breaks. She ends up throwing the thing out the open window, ignoring the cries of alarm on the street below her and leaves to find a coffee shop nearby.

She puts her puffiest jacket on despite the average weather and a pair of sunglasses to hide her less than presentable self. Olivia doesn’t want to end up on the front of some tabloid magazine looking like she got into a fight with Yerim’s counterpart. She can see the title now:  ** _Dog girl looking a bit ‘ruff’ after split from friends._ **

Olivia scoffs into her coffee as she slinks into the chair at an empty table. It’s twice the size of the one at Olivia’s home and she takes the opportunity to actually stretch her legs out, laying them into the chair opposite her. She closes her eyes, enjoying a moment of rest for the first time this morning.

“Hey.” Olivia sighed, hoping that it isn’t who she thinks. “Hyejoo.”

Her ear perks at the strangeness of the familiar voice. It dips at the end instead of lifting. Which… could only mean one thing.

“Choerry?” Olivia lets her eyelids flutter open, a strange fear overtaking her.

Olivia can’t say she’s ever really been scared of any of the other girls, not even Sooyoung with her powerful fire, but there’s one that she would never want to meet in a fight. Not yerim, of course, but... the other one? Olivia is quite sure the other one could actually kill her.

“It’s been a while.” Choerry pulls Olivia’s foot rest out and takes a seat. 

“It has.” Olivia isn’t sure where this is going. Choerry has always scared her just slightly, but she always knew that somehow Yerim would take back over if Choerry decided to do something reckless like hurt her friends. However, she’s not sure where she stands with the girl now that she and Yerim are no longer on the same side.

“You’re going to listen to me, okay?” Olivia swallows hard when Choerry’s brow furrows in a seriousness that she isn’t accustomed to seeing on Yerim’s face.

“Okay.” Olivia nods.

Choerry leans back, hands settling into small fist on the table. Olivia watches as the rest of her body hardens in a way that seems wrong. Yerim is so soft. She doesn't know how something so sinister can live inside of the sweet girl.

“I heard you’re playing on the other side now,” Choerry says simply.

Frantically, Olivia shakes her head. “No-I- Not really. I’m just angry with Sooyoung.”

Choerry tilts her head although it’s adorable on Yerim, Olivia feels like this girl is looking right through her, searching her soul for any weaknesses she might be able to exploit. “Right.”

The silence is stifling and because Olivia can’t help her nerves at this point, she blurts out, “I would never hurt Yerim, of course.”

For the first time in her life, Olivia seems to surprise Choerry. 

“Oh, of course not. I know that, Hyejoo,” She says oddly soft-like.

Olivia decides not to even try correcting the girl across from her on her name. “Then why…”

She trails off, staring into the dark (too dark to be human) eyes as they slide across Olivia’s face. She thinks that Choerry is looking for something, but she can’t figure out what it is for the life of her. She’s glad she’s wearing her sunglasses so Choerry can’t see the fear in her eyes, at times like this, she also misses Jiwoo who tends to just blurt out someone’s thoughts, often forgetting the difference in spoken voice and someone’s thoughts.

Choerry barks out a laugh and it’s the first time Olivia has ever heard amusement from her. “You thought I was here to kill you, didn’t you?”

Olivia chokes on her spit, coughing uncomfortably. “Maybe.”

Choerry nods, her smile slowly slipping from her face as she practically growls, “I would though, for the record. If I thought you would actually hurt her.”

A shiver runs through her body and Olivia wants to run. She wants to throw her untouched coffee and ditch this place as quickly as possible, but she knows that Choerry would just follow her.

“What is it that you want, Choerry?” 

The dark eyed girl (beast) grins brightly. Olivia isn’t sure if it’s her imagination, but her teeth look sharper today than usual. “I just want you to fix this. Yerim has been sad without you around and I  _ don’t _ like it when she’s sad.”

Her grin stays in pace, but Olivia hears the threat loud and clear. She, however, can’t help but feel insulted at the order. “I will fix it, but not because you told me to. I already planned on it when I got out of bed this morning so…”

Choerry hums, pleased. “Good, take care of her for me, would you? I’ve been in her body longer than usual today. She’ll be a bit dizzy.”

“What ar-”

Olivia never gets to finish her sentence because Choerry suddenly falls forward, head slamming into the table as such a strength that Olivia worries she’ll wake with a concussion. She does remember a time when Jinsol had done something very similar and turned out fine though so maybe she’s worrying over nothing.

Choerry mumbles, lifting her head to rub her nose. A large red spot takes over her skin between her eyes. Her pretty, normal eyes.

“Yerim?”

The girl glances at Olivia in confusion. “Hyejoo?”

“Oliv- Yeah, it’s me.” 

Yerim looks around the room until her eyes finally stop on Oliva again. She stares hard, but Olivia gets the feeling she’s not really staring at her, but racing through her memories to put together her reasoning for being there. Eventually, she blinks unnaturally and asks Olivia why she’s there.

“Choerry wanted to have a talk, I guess” Olivia feels bad for Yerim sometimes. They both have the ability to shift into something entirely different from themselves, but she feels as if the purple haired girl has it worse than she does. Olivia turns into a big, hairy mutt, sure, but at least she’s not wielding some crazy unhuman (monster) inside her at all times that likes to borrow her body. “It’s one o’clock by the way.”

Yerim nods. “Oh. She’s uh-” Yerim scratches at her head as if it’ll help her remember, “-She took over for a couple hours today. Weird. I’m having a bit of trouble seeing what she saw.”

Olivia waits for Yerim to regain her berrings again. She’s used to it taking a few minutes, but it’s definitely taking longer than usual. Olivia wonders if she’ll be able to get Yerim out of the store with how out of it she is.

Olivia leans across the table, hand reaching for the red skin. “It looks like you’re gonna have a bump.”

“Mhmm.” Yerim pats the hand Olivia has on her. “Hurts.”

Olivia decides the short responses and confused expression is not a good combo and decides it's time to go. She pulls Yerim up with her and starts for the door, only for Yerim to stumble into her.

“Damn it.” Olivia huffs, setting Yerim back into her seat. “How do I get you outta here without causing a big scene?”

There’s really only one thing Olivia can think to do and so she calls a number that she hasn’t even looked at in weeks.

“Hey, I need your help. I’m at the coffee shop by the arcade and Yerim needs to get back home.” Olivia hears the girl on the line groan. “Choerry paid a visit and I can’t get yerim out of here. I don’t want the press on this, okay?” 

The line goes quiet and for a second, Olivia thinks she’s been hung up on until a short, “Okay.” Olivia hits the end call button, watching Yerim lean back to watch the ceiling. The girl is  _ really  _ out of it.

A loud, ripping sound has Olivia turning around and coming face to face with the very girl who is responsible for Olivia’s hangover this morning. The blonde gives her a wide grin and reaches out for hug. 

“Hey, Jinsol.” Olivia greets flatly, thinking about stepping back, however, Jinsol’s saddened look makes her rethink and she steps into the older girl’s arms. Olivia can’t help but sniff the familiar perfume clinging to her shirt. She’s pretty sure that its Jungeun’s.

“My little Hyejoo!” Jinsol squeezes her neck tightly and Olivia thinks that this might be the way she actually dies. Strangled to death in a coffee shop while her previously body snatched friend watches in wonder.

Olivia is the one that said she missed her friends though, didn’t she? And as much as she hates to admit it, she’s terribly grateful for all the affection she’s been given the last two days. Even Jinsols death grip. Although, she could have gone without the scary ass talk with Yerim’s personal demon bodyguard.

“Please get off now,” Oliva mutters when it seems like Jinsol is never going to let Oliva leave her arms.

Jinsol hums, displeased, but does as Olivia asks and proceeds to make her way to Yerim. Yerim makes some sort of happy grumble when Jinsol pinches her cheek. Olivia is relieved to see Yerim’s bubbliness coming back at least.

“Can you get her back to the dorms?” Oliva grabs her now cold coffee with distaste, wondering if she should buy another overly expensive macchiato even though she has to pay her bills for her new apartment. It would be so much easier if she still lived with the others and only paid a seventh of the rent.

“I can get  _ us _ back!” Jinsol grabs Yerim’s elbow and snatches Olivia’s hand before she can respond. “Let’s go!”

The noise comes back and it’s more intense than she remembers it to be. Olivia has only ever teleported with Jinsol once and it was only a couple rooms over as to not get caught snooping through Jungeun’s things so perhaps it gets louder with distance. Still, neither time has it been a pleasant sound to hear; It's as if time and space is being ripped apart, like velcro.

When Olivia eventually feels the ground below her feet again, she finds herself reaching for Yerim to steady her in case she’s still dizzy. The purple haired girl leans most of her weight into her and Jinsol, hands gripping both of their shoulders. Jinsol catches Olivia’s eyes and nods behind her.

Olivia follows her gaze and realizes that they’re in the trio’s room and silently thanked her luck that she didn’t end up near Sooyoung. Just because she wants to eventually make up with her doesn’t mean she’s ready to see her yet. 

“Come on, Yerim.” Oliva tugs her over to the purple coverd bed, slowing herself when Yerim stumbles slightly. 

“Okay.” Yerim plops onto the bed and closes her eyes. “I’m glad you’re here, Hyejoo. I missed you. It kind of hurt my feelings last night when you gave Yeojin a kiss and not me, but I get that you need some space from all of us here.”

Olivia blinks at the seeming random comment before the guilt hits her in waves. She chances a glance at Jinsol to see her reaction, but the older girl is merely wearing a slightly bitter smile as she watches Yerim begin to doze off. Olivia didn’t realize how badly her absence was affecting Yerim. And Jinsol too it seems.

“Oh, Yerim, no.” Oliva sighs, stepping toward the sleepy girl and leaving a much longer kiss to her forehead than she had sloppily given to Yeojin. “I’m sorry. I just… needed a bit of time away from Sooyoung.”

Jinsol steps forward and tugs the cover out from under Yerim, proceeding to lay it on top of her when she finally wrestles it from the girl’s legs. “If the two of you would just stop running away from each other and talk it out, you might figure this dumb arguement out.”

Oliva huffs irritably, like anytime Jinsol makes a reasonable suggestion to her. “I guess.”

“You guess?” Jinsol looks kind of like a sad little fish with her eyes so round and with a pout that rivals a small child’s. Olivia is suddenly glad that she had Sooyoung and Jiwoo passive aggressively staring at her when she did wrong and not this. She isn’t sure how Yerim has survived this adorableness that is Jung Jinsol.

“I guess,” Olivia repeats.

“Ughh!” Jinsol stomps the ground in a move that reminds her eerily of Yeojin. “Jungeun said there was no use, that you two were just too bull headed.”

“Hey!” Olivia crosses her arms grumpily, feeling like a child for doing so.

A groan interrupts their childish fight, both turning to watch Yerim turn uncomfortably in her bed. With a silent agreement, they both leave the room as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb the sleepy girl. 

“So.” Jinsol rubs her arm self consciously in the way that Olivia knows she only does when she’s embarrassed by something she’s done. She wonders if it’s because of the the little fit they both had. “What did Choerry want?”

And so Olivia recounts her day as Jinsol takes her to the kitchen and makes her a pot of coffee, seeming to pity her for missing out on all her chances at a sip of caffeine. They end up talking for a lot longer than Olivia had planned and about much more than just her strange morning, but she thinks that maybe this is the first step in getting her friendships back to normal. 

“So you’re just going to rob Dairy Queen?” Jinsol asks curiously.

Olivia thinks the girl should probably look more concerned as she sips away on her much too sweet drink, but Jinsol seems perfectly content with Olivia’s plans.  _ Huh,  _ she thinks,  _ some super hero she is. _

“Probably.” Olivia finishes her second cup just as she hears the front door open.

“I mean-” Jinsol glances over Olivia’s shoulder to the door, “-I’m down.”

Olivia wants to question her on why in the hell she, a good guy, is wanting to help her, a bad guy, to rob a place of business, but a loud cough interrupts her. Olivia prays it’s not Chaewon because she really doesn’t need the girl finding out about her party and Jinsol is a natural gossip.

“Hey, uh, Hye-Olivia?” Even worse. It’s Sooyoung.

The older girl in the doorway shuffles on her feet uncomfortably, obviously not sure what to do with Olivia here. Olivia can practically feel the nerves coming off the girl in waves and Olivia feels like she’s going to drown.

“Hi,” Oliva says lowly, “I can leave.”

Oliva stands to leave, but Sooyoung stops her.

“No! I mean-” Sooyoung fiddles with the end of her shirt, “-Can we talk?”

Olivia thinks about saying no and leaving, but then Jiwoo’s face pops around Sooyoung to give her a pleading look and Olivia suddenly feels an obligation to listens to Jiwoo’s advice after what she did for her last night.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s talk.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yerim's alternate self scares the shit outta me here.


	3. Coming Home

“So?” Oliva kicks her feet lifelessly, occasionally hitting her heels on her previous bed. Sooyoung sits across from her on Jiwoo’s bed, not quite looking at her, but watching close enough in her direction that she can see the corners of her mouth twitch when Olivia speaks.

“Um. Yeah. So…” Sooyoung’s gaze finally rests below Olivia’s eyes, near her chin. It’s not what Olivia wants, but she’s at least able to get the older girl to look directly at her. “I’m sorry.”

Olivia is so surprised by such an easy apology that her feet lose the easy rhythm they had been following. 

“Oh.” Olivia bites her lip, wondering if she should ask for an explanation or just suck up her pride and apologize as well, but Sooyoung continues anyways.

“I just… You’re the new girl that everyone loves, Olivia. Everyone loves you. I used to be everyone’s favorite a-”

“You _ are _ everyone’s favorite,” Olivia interjects.

Sooyoung shakes her head, irritation taking over her face. “No, not anymore. You really don’t pay as much attention to the city blogs as much as you should. They’re happy I’m here to keep them safe, but lately they’ve been-” Sooyoung swipes her hands against her puffy cheeks, a frustrated growl pouring out from her lips, “-scared. So scared of me, Olivia. People don’t like being around the girl that can control fire.”

“You’re talking about the angry creeps that spend their lives trying to ruin ours, not the everyday people. Those types of people don’t like _ any _ of us!”

“No, Olivia! You don’t get it!” Sooyoung pulls her phone out and arches over to Olivia’s old bed to sit next to her. “Watch this. You’ll see.”

Olivia takes the phone that is shoved into her hands and presses play. It’s a video that, although Olivia has never seen, is familiar in content. Sooyoung is speaking with a police officer while a small man is in handcuffs next to them, shooting Sooyoung one of the dirtiest looks she’s ever seen in her life. He reminds her of a rat that you’d see running through the streets with his pointy nose and tiny mustache.

The Sooyoung in the video seems to finish whatever it is she’s speaking about with the cop and the crowd apparently notices as well, a few people calling her super name. Yves. The tall girl shoots a grin before walking over to them. Sooyoung does her usual showboating by giving the crowd an inspirational speech and lighting the tips of her fingers on fire. Olivia is, again, used to seeing things like this, the public fawning over their favorite superhero.

It takes a turn that Olivia doesn’t expect when Sooyou- Yves, she’s Yves in that moment- squats to talk to a group of children and they scream in fear. The superhero immediately puts the fire out, but the damage is still done and the kids are still scared. The crowd seems to remember in that moment that, although Sooyoung is kind and fierce, she’s still far more powerful than any of them. A problem that constantly seems to surround the heros. 

Nothing kills a superheros career like the public’s opinion.

The video ends and although it seems to answer Olivia’s questions about why Sooyoung is so standoffish lately with the public, it doesn’t explain why she thinks they like her so much more. “I still don’t get why you’re angry with me.”

Ssoyoung sighs, ducking her head. “There’s been articles going around lately about how everyone wishes that all supers were like you. Fluffy and cute and small.”

Olivia hands Sooyoung the phone as gently as possible. “You were angry because of articles?”

“No, Hyejoo,” She says gently, “I was never angry. I was jealous.”

Olivia scoffs in disbelief. “Of me? I can’t even fully use my powers!”

“I know and I was supposed to be helping you with that and I’m sorry. I just got so angry because all we do is help these people and they still turn their back on us as soon as we do the smallest thing they don’t like! But, not you. You’re their new, cute puppy and they all wish I was more like you.”  
“I can’t protect them like you do, Sooyoung. I’m not strong like you”

She finally raises her head to look at Olivia. The younger girl can see the tears begging to be released, but Sooyoung holds them back with a sniff.

“At least they aren’t afraid of you, Hyejoo.” Her voice breaks and that’s all it takes for the tears to come pouring out. For the first time since meeting Sooyoung, Olivia finds herself holding the older girl as she cries around her words instead of the other way around. “They love you now and they’re slowly beginning to hate me.”

Olivia isn’t great with words, she knows, so she holds tight instead, offering little strokes to the other girl’s back and hopes that its enough after everything Sooyoung has done for her. She’s sure her favorite shirt is going to be covered in mascara, but Olivia is sure that she’s ruined plenty of Sooyoung’s things. Shirts, skirts, pillow cases. She can’t count the amount of times she and Chaewon have cried into the two older roomate’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Olivia eventually mutters once the crying has stopped.

Sooyoung sniffles, shaking her head as she finally pulls away. “Don’t you dare apologize to me. I got it into my head that you probably thought the same. Especially once you distanced yourself from Jiwoo and I.”

Olivia feels the tip of her ears burn at being called out on that. “I was just trying to be more mature. I didn’t think Chaewon would like someone that did nothing but cry and need her older sis- friends to hold her all the time.”

Sooyoung’s lips lift just the slightest at her slip up, but to Olivia’s relief she doesn’t bring it up. The younger girl figures it’ll come back up in casual conversation one day as Sooyoung is so prone to do and most likely in some form of emotional blackmail. “But Chaewon still comes to us.”

Olivia shrugs, feeling very little with Sooyoung’s gaze on her. “I wanted her to feel like she could come to me too.”

The older girl sighs, slinging her arm over Olivia’s shoulder. “We really just need to learn to talk to each other better, Hyejoo.”

Olivia, on instinct now, starts to correct her. “It’s Oliv- uh… Nevermind.”

They sit there in silence for a long time. Olivia isn’t sure how much time passes, but it’s enough for Yerim to take a nap and be fully recharged. Olivia knows because she hears her screaming about finding her form the next room and Jinsol simply informing her that she’s with Sooyoung.

“I’m sorry too, for the record.“ Sooyoung tries to stop her, but Olivia keeps going, needing to get it out. “Really, Sooyoung. I didn’t handle it any better than you. I intentionally provoked you and acted like a kid.”

“You are a kid.” Sooyoung presses a quick kiss to the top of her head. “I’m the adult here. I should have done better. I should have been helping you with your powers and with Chaewon an-”

“Hey, I don’t need your help with Chae!” At Sooyoung’s bland look, Olivia huffs in frustration. “ And here I was, going to tell you that I thought you were doing a good job with everything.”

Sooyoung barks out a laugh. “Thanks, Hyejoo.”

Olivia squirms away from the girl and her old bed. “I said I _ was _. I’m not going to anymore, jerk. You suck.” Olivia sticks her tongue out as childishly as possible.

Sooyoung grabs her by the mascara covered shirt, pulling her back toward her, looking oddly serious. “Come home, please. We miss you.”

Olivia doesn’t respond, staring blankly at the older girl. Sooyoung picks at the covers, obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

Olivia thinks long and hard. She misses the others so, so bad. As much as she wishes she could show the others that she’s responsible and can do the whole adult thing, she really can’t. Sooyoung was right, she’s still a kid and kids need a family.

Plus, her new bed sucks ass and she wants to cuddle with Chaewon.

“Okay.”

Sooyoung seems stunned. “Okay?”

“Yeah. “Olivia nods. “But I’m coming back because I miss Jiwoo’s hugs and Chaewon.”

“Chaewon’s what?”

“No, just Chaewon. Like everything about her in general.”

“Not for me, huh?” Sooyoung’s words are incredibly monotone, but a bright smile rests on her lips.

“Nope.” Olivia returns the grin.

Sooyoung reaches her arms out and beckons Olivia for a hug, but just as Olivia begins to comply, an excited Jiwoo practically shoves the door off its hinges causing Olivia to shove Sooyoung away. The oldest girl’s body drops to the floor from the force of Olivia’s push. Jiwoo pays her (girlfriend?) no mind, stepping over her prone figure and taking Olivia into her tiny arms herself, stealing Sooyoung’s hug.

“Oh, Jiwoo. Thank goodness you’re here; Sooyoung was getting a bit too touchy.” Olivia ignores the annoyed grunt from the floor, despite the slight disappointment she feels for not getting that final hug from Sooyoung.

“It’s okay. We’re here to save you, Olivia.”

Olivia feels oddly touched by that, even though she’s pretty sure it’s one of Jiwoo’s most repeated phrases when she’s annoyed by any of the others.

“Yeah.” She sighs into the affectionate girl’s arms. “I know you are.”

```

Olivia decides that she has a few things to do if she’s coming back to her little group. 

She immediately seeks out her landlord and tells him that she’s moving out. He takes the sudden declaration as she’d have expected; Not well. A week later when he contacts her again to ask why there is a poster poorly concealing a giant burnt spot on the wall next to the stovetop, she blames it on Yves. She makes up a story about how the city’s hero had got the best of her in a super awesome fight between ex-friends. He hangs up halfway through, but Olivia doesn’t really notice until she has already made it to the part where Yves’ fake pet dragon shows up.

The second thing she does is apologize. It's kind of hard for her to do, but everyone accepts her words easily enough. It probably helps that Olivia is a snotting mess only three sentences in and all of her friends are about as tough as newborn pups. Except Choerry, of course, who makes a very brief appearance merely to nod and give a somehow threatening thumbs up to the wolf girl. 

The third thing she decides to do is put in place her final plan as a villain. Despite Haseul’s many warnings not to, Olivia decides to perform a heist of most epic proportions. She finds a black ski mask in Jungeun’s dresser (and runs away when Jungeun catches her snooping for the fourth time) and gets ready to leave when she’s stopped by Jiwoo at the front door.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jiwoo crosses her arms, pouting and Olivia truly thinks she resembles Haseul for a moment.

Olivia hides the mask behind her back even though she’s sure Jiwoo has already raced through her thoughts to find the girl’s plan. “I’m borrowing something from Jungeun.”

“She stole it!” Cuts off anything Jiwoo might have replied. 

A bright flash of red skirts through the air and although Olivia can’t see Jungeun’s quick hands take it, she feels the material in her grip disappear. Olivia bites back the growl that she knows is rising from her lips. Sometimes she acts more like a dog than a person and she hates it.

When Olivia glances back to Jiwoo, she finds the girl tapping her foot, waiting for an explanation. 

Olivia sighs. “I was going to rob Dairy Queen.”

Jiwoo blinks. “Oh. I assumed I had read something wrong up there…” The older girl giggles as she gently rapped her knuckles against Olivia’s forehead.

Olivia angrily stomps away from the door and back to her room when it seems like Jiwoo won’t be letting her by anytime soon. She makes sure to slam the door like an angsty teenager that’s angry with her parents just for good measure. Olivia is sure she’s been too mushy lately and plans on making up for it by being as irritating as possible to Sooyoung and Jiwoo.

And… maybe she just misses them scolding her too.

The slam of the door starles the room’s other occupant and Olivia feels bad as soon as she sees the small girl jump in place. Chaewon lowers her book and waves her in her direction when she seems to realize that it's merely Olivia being dramatic as usual.

“Hey.” Olivia slumps into the girl on the bed and groans. “Jiwoo is mothering me again. Its so annoying, Chae. Do you think she and Haseul have been exchanging tips again? Or maybe Jiwoo is just stealing them from Haseul’s brain. I guess if she was going to do it to anyone it would have to be Haseul, wouldn't it? Who else would she take ideas from? Jungeun? Jinsol? That would be an absolute disaster. They’ve practically been raising Yerim and look where our friend is now. We’ve lost her to those two idiots”

Olivia talks and talks at Chaewon, barely stopping to breathe and when she finally finishes, she blushes until her face feels like it's on fire because she just ranted to the love of her life for far too long to be considered normal. She can’t help it though. Olivia has longed to merely have a normal day with Chaewon again and this is the first time they’ve had the chance, Olivia being far too busy with settling back in.

And Chaewon, Olivia’s dear Chaewon, did nothing but listen and smile to reassure her. God, she loves that girl.

“Sorry,” Olivia mumbles.

Chaewon tilts her head, confused. “For what, silly? Talking?”

Olivia nods, head falling. “Yeah. That was a little too much.”  
Chaewon gently lifts Olivia’s head with the tips of her fingers, smiling gently. “From someone like Yeojin, maybe. Never you though, Hyejoo. I could listen to you forever.”

Olivia lets out some noise that’s the result of the pleasure Chaewon’s words give, but it ends up sounding like something between a dying whale and Jungeun’s weird goat scream. It's an unpleasant sound to the human ears, but Chaewon simply giggles at it.

“Me too.” Olivia lays her head against Chaewon’s, temples resting against one another.

Olivia ends up falling asleep against Chaewon later that night and when she wakes up in the middle of the night, she catches Sooyoung and Jiwoo whispering sweetly to each other. Olivia wants to gag at how sickening they sound, but when she notices Chaewon’s little body wrapped around her, she figures she can keep her snappy mouth shut just this once because she gets it. She really does.

Olivia’s chest hurts for a moment, but in a good way. She can’t remember how long its been since she was this happy and when she lightly swipes the hair from Chaewon’s face, trying not to wake her, she decides that maybe should add on another part to her plans.

For her last and most important part of the plan, she decides it's probably time to tell Chaewon that she’s terribly in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot left of this story guys!


	4. The Heist

“Haseul is definitely going to catch us. I don’t know how, but she will.”

Olivia knows that Jinsol is correct. Haseul, despite being born without any powers of premonition, seems to be all knowing of anything the girls do that they shouldn’t be. However, Olivia figures that it’ll be worth it just this once if she can make Chaewon smile.

With no Jiwoo around to bust her and an all too willing Jinsol to cause trouble, Olivia knows that she can finally continue part three of her big plan. 

“Probably,” Olivia admits, “but are you telling me that you’re scared of Haseul?”

Jinsol scoffs, offended. “No!” Olivia hides her laugh behind her hand when she sees the blonde glance around the room as if searching for Haseul herself. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Olivia pushes the older girl aside slightly, laying her blueprints down on the living room table to show Jinsol her genius mind’s ideas. Olivia isn’t one to brag, but she thinks that she’s probably created one of the best robbery plans ever. Jinsol takes a step forward and Olivia takes one back to allow the girl to look over the blueprints. There’s a long silence that follows as the older girl studies Olivia’s words and drawing and she can’t say she likes the way Jinsol frowns.

“This sucks.”

Olivia blinks. “What?”

“This sucks, “Jinsol repeats, “Seriously, Hyejoo, how did you ever make it as a villain? Your plan is to make me work there first so we can scope the place out?”

“Well!” Olivia puffs out her chest, ready to defend herself. “You have to know the place you’re teleporting to to make sure it works right.”

Jinsol smacks her in the back of the head causing Olivia to let out a pained grunt. “What do you mean? They don’t keep containers of it in the back rooms, idiot! The ice cream comes from the machines. You pull the handle and it comes out!”

“Oh.” Olivia supposes that makes sense, but how was she supposed to know that? She’s never worked at a Dairy Queen before! “Well, I guess we’ll have to take a more direct approach.”

Jinsol shakes her head in disappointment. “I guess I’ll just have to do everything. Okay, here’s the plan. I teleport us there, you fill as many containers as possible, and we get the hell outta there before we get caught.”

“Wait, but we need toppings!”

“Fine! I’ll get the toppings!”

“Cookie dough?”

JInsol sighs, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “You hate cookie dough.”

Olivia scratches at her ear, mumbling, “Yeah, but Chae loves it.”

“That’s gay.” Olivia and Jinsol both jump at the intruding voice.

Sooyoung peeks around the two girls at the papers on the table. “Huh. I thought Jiwoo was kidding when she said you were gonna rob someone for ice cream.”

Olivia dives onto the table, hiding her mastermind plans with her body. Sooyoung snorts, not seeming impressed in the slightest at the girl’s quick thinking. Olivia is starting to get offended that no one around seems to respect her great mind and it’s ideas. If Chaewon was here, she’d be praising Olivia for her smarts.

“You’re not gonna pull it off with just the two of you. You need someone quick that can get it done without the police getting to you.” Sooyoung informs them.

“Oh yeah? And who else would I possibly be able to pull into this?” Olivia twists her head as far as possible without revealing the prints underneath her body. She doesn’t feel like being made fun of anymore for the things she’s come up with. Haseul, Jinsol, and Sooyoung can suck it.

Sooyoung smirks. “Oh, I have just the person.”

  
  


```

Jungeun grabs the last two bags filled with their reapings when she hears the sirens and tosses the youngest a quick salute, leaving nothing but air in her place as she takes off. Jinsol had just transported her and Sooyoung minutes before with as much ice cream as they could carry between the two of them to the other girl’s home and promised to come right back for the wolf girl. However, Olivia realizes that she’s not going to be able to wait for Jinsol and panics. Olivia does the only thing she can think of doing.

She transforms and she runs for her life. A little dramatic maybe, but she doesn’t need a scandal right now. Sure, she’s technically trying to go back to the good side and shouldn’t be robbing a place, but… stuff happens.

It’s been a while since she’s been in her wolf form. Without Sooyoung around to help her, she had lost confidence in herself and ends up lost for a bit. Thankfully, she has her nose to help her out.

She’s assaulted with smells she’s not accustomed to smelling in her regular form. Garbage and grease comes from the back alleys surrounded by restaurants, but the hot dog vendor across the street catches her nose the most. Olivia has to physically shake herself out of a daze when she realizes she’s drooling.

She’s back to sniffing for another familiar smell. It takes her a moment, but she quickly catches the perfume that’s been clinging to Jinsol’s natural scent lately. She takes off down the nasty alleyways, powerful legs kicking through the muddy puddles. She knows she’s gonna smell like wet dog later, but hopefully the others won’t mind too much. Olivia just prays that Yeojin doesn’t offer to give her another bath.

It takes a few minutes, but Olivia catches sight of the other girl’s house. Jungeun is pacing up and down the sidewalk as Heejin talks to someone on the phone by the gate, both seemingly waiting for Olivia. Olivia gives one more sniff. She’s not sure how she feels about Jinsol constantly being engulfed in Jungeun’s perfume. It makes it harder to distinguish the two. And Olivia has already given up on ever being able to tell Heejin and Hyunjin apart at this point. The two may as well be the same person with how intertwined they are.

Olivia gives a small yip and the two turn their heads in unison. Jungeun rushes to her and Olivia’s wolf eyes catch more of her body moving than her human eyes are able to. Heejin hangs up her phone and assists Jungeun in getting Olivia into the gate without being noticed by placing her large jacket over Olivia’s form. It hardly does anything as it only covers her head and a partial of her body. Her large paws and wagging tail are on full display for the rest of the world to see, but Olivia supposes she can pass as a large, very large, dog as long as her sharp canines and alert ears are hidden.

When they get her into the house and Heejin’s jacket off of her, Olivia is immediately met with scratching hands under her chin. 

_Kahei_, Olivia tries to say, _ stop that. _

Kahei, of course, doesn’t understand and Olivia doubts the oldest girl would even care had she understood. She enjoys babying her and even more so when Olivia is in her fuzzy form. All of the girls enjoy her other side. Perhaps she’s finally understanding what Sooyoung had meant when she said that the world loves her powers.

“Who’s a good girl?” Kahei presses a quick kiss to her snout and Olivia growls. “That’s right! You are, Hyejoo!”

Olivia squirms away when she hears barking and turns her head to Hyunjin. While she’ll admit that it was funny the first couple times she did it, Olivia is fed up of the fake communication thing Hyunjin likes to do.

Olivia pads away to the kitchen to find Jinsol and Sooyoung. Jinsol, like her girlfriend had been doing, paces the kitchen. Jinsol is biting her lip in an obvious worry. Sooyoung seems to notice her and lets out a sigh of relief. The blonde doesn’t seem to see her still so Olivia sneaks her head under the girls hand and is a bit pleased when it seems to startle Jinsol.

_ That’s what you get for forgetting about me, _She thinks teasingly.

“Hyejoo!” Jinsol drops to her knees, arms tightening around her neck. Olivia gags as her oxygen is cut off. “Sorry!”

Olivia backs up and lands her butt onto Sooyoung’s feet. She thinks about getting up, still a bit determined that, although she’s back, she can be independent. However, Sooyoung’s fond look makes Olivia rethink that action.

“You can lean on me, Hyejoo,” Sooyoung mutters lowly over Jinsol’s string of apologies. Had Olivia not had her superior hearing, she’s have missed it.

Olivia watches Sooyoung, but the older girl seems to be busy trying to convince Jinsol that she did nothing wrong and that it was an accident that Olivia was left behind. Olivia decides that maybe it’ll be okay to rely on Sooyoung just for today. She can go back to being mature and independent tomorrow.

Olivia whines and leaned her head back against Sooyoung’s hip. She pretends that she’s not pleased when Sooyoung rubs underneath her ear, but she’s sure her tail gives away her joy. It's probably hurting her leg with how hard it is hitting, but Sooyoung doesn’t complain.

“I’m so sorry, Olivia. I tried to get to you, but by the time we came back you were gone!” Jinsol seems like she might actually cry, but Jungeun and Yeojin both burst in and distract her from the apology.

Olivia doesn’t really think she needs one anyways. It _ was _ her idea to send her hero friends on a trip to rob a store.

Jungeun slings her arm around the blonde. “Hyejoo is smart enough to get away-”

“Debatable,” Yeojin interrupts. Olivia barks, trying to defend herself.

“-and she’s fine!”

“She’s a dog again soooo…” Yeojin smirks aboxiously.

Olivia howls this time, hoping to display her unhappiness at being around Yeojin, but it merely results in even more howling from the other room. Olivia gets to her feet, fully ready to take out either Yeojin or Hyunjin one. Whoever she can get to first probably.

Sooyoung grabs her around her belly with both arms and pulls her away toward the back door. “Okay! We’re just gonna go outside now!”

Olivia wrestles around in her grip, but Sooyoung is strong and continues to pull her until Olivia has soft grass under her to rest on. She grumbles in such a way that only the most sassy of animals can, but ends up resting her head on Sooyoung’s lap when the currently much taller girl sits criss cross on the ground. Pushing her nose into the older girl’s stomach, Olivia remembers how much she likes the smell of Sooyoung. Jiwoo and Chaewon too, but Sooyoung is the one whose scent is stuck in her nose permanently. She’s spent so much with the older girl in this form that it's impossible not to remember it.

“You’re bigger than I remember.” Sooyoung eventually breaks the silence between them. "And a bit smellier."

Olivia whines in protests. As far as she can tell, she’s still as small as ever, only coming up everyone’s waist. From what she’s read on other shapeshifters, she’s sure that she’s supposed to be much larger. And as for the smell.... she really can't argue that. She blames the puddles.

“Or maybe I just can’t remember what you used to look like.” Sooyoung rests a hand on her back. “Have you been working on it at all?”

Olivia hesitates, but ends up shaking her head in the negative. She hates to admit it, but she’s been entirely lost on how to progress her learning without the others. Without Sooyoung.

“That’s okay.” Sooyoung pats her. Usually Olivia hates pats. Scratches are okay and kisses are a bit better, but pats tend to come from a condescending Yeojin or Hyunjin. Kahei’s pats are pretty nice. Sooyoung’s is… nice… this time. “We’ll work on it again. You and me, okay?”

Olivia yawns, nodding her head as she pushes her snout into Sooyoung’s belly once again. She feels herself starting to nod off when a familiar voice hits her ears. Olivia is quick on her feet, ears perking up.

Sooyoung tilts her head. “Chae?”

Olivia nods and gives a small lick to Sooyoung’s hand. Its a thank you, but she’s not sure if Sooyoung understands because the older girl gives her a confused look as Olivia walks away.

Chaewon is playing video games with Yerim when she trots into the living room. Jiwoo is also there on the couch and gives her a searching look. Olivia likes that Jiwoo can’t read her thoughts in her animal form. She can hear Yeojin, Jungeun, and Jinsol still in the kitchen and Hyunjin has apparently joined them because she can hear the youngest yelling at her. Heejin and Kahei sit on the ground, watching Chaewon destroy Yerim on the tv. She isn’t sure where Haseul might be. 

No one seems to notice Olivia until she settles between Kahei and Heejin. The two are quick to start scratching. Kahei is obviously some sort of scratching expert, but Heejin is getting better at it. Eventually the game is over and Olivia leaves the two to jump onto the couch. Chaewon squeals when Olivia sprawls over her. Chaewon tosses the controller to the two on the floor and Olivia hears the two arguing over who goes next. Neither seem particularly eager to play against Yerim.

Chaewon pulls Olivia closer and practically wraps her entire body around the wolf girl. “Why are you changed?”

Olivia whines and nips at Chaewon’s chin, hoping to distract the girl away from that train of thought with her cuteness that she knows Chae loves. It seems to work because Chaewon giggles and places several kisses to her head. Olivia is sure that if she were human she’s be blushing up a storm, but thankfully her skin is covered by fur. The only person that can even remotely begin to call her out on her embarrassment currently can’t read her mind.

Olivia tries her best to fully climb on Chaewon’s lap so she can rest her head around the girl’s neck. She hears the girl’s muffled groans into her fur and tries to be more gentle, but her paws are large and her body even larger. Still, Chaewon doesn’t complain and does her best to accommodate the younger girl’s wishes.

“You’re heavy.” Chaewon tells her softly when they’re both finally comfortable. “When are you gonna change back?”

“It won’t be much longer.” Sooyoung leans against the doorway, waiting patiently as Jiwoo rushes to her, falling into her arms when Sooyoung offers. “Maybe an hour.”

Chaewon nods, kissing her between the eyes this time. Olivia goes cross eyed trying to watch her and Yerim laughs at the sight. The wolf offers her friend a growl that is about as threatening as a child with a foam sword.

“Anyways, Chae,” Sooyoung continues. “Hyejoo got you a present and although I’m sure she’d rather be in human form, Haseul is coming home in about forty minutes and she will be on her ass for this one.”

Chaewon looks to Olivia, surprise lighting up her face. “Oh really?”

Olivia let’s out a pathetic howl as she’s forced up by the girl underneath her. The others run to the kitchen in a hurry while Chaewon waits for Olivia as the furry girl stretches out her limbs. 

The others (Yeojin, it’s always Yeojin) scream far too loud in excitement as they enter. Olivia wraps her tail around Chaewon when she seems startled by the unnecessary noise.

“Happy ice cream party!” Yeojin screams, throwing her arms out in the process.

Chaewon seems baffled by the cacophony, but also pleased. She turns to give Olivia a questioning look. “You threw me a party?”

Olivia barks in affirmation.

Chaewon blinks very slowly. “Why?”

Olivia doesn’t know how to respond, more like she can’t respond in the way she wants to. She settles for pressing her nose to the other girl’s waist and closing her eyes, hoping she understands even partially what Olivia is trying to express.

_ Because I care about you. I want to make you smile. _

When she opens her eyes, Chaewon is staring in a way that Olivia isn’t sure she’s ever seen from the small blonde. Her chest flutters and it's a strange feeling in this form.

“Thank you,” She whispers, but Olivia hears it loud and clear.

Someone coughs uncomfortably and Oliva finally back away, offering the other girl some distance, but Chaewon is right by her side again in an instant. “Okay, where’s all this ice cream?”

Yerim quickly pulls out the tubs of ice cream that they had taken, distributing them among the assembled group. There’s shouts of glee throughout the room and Olivia thinks that it's nice to be around everyone again normally. No alcohol or bitter anger towards one another. Part of her wishes haseul was here with them now, but she also knows that as soon as she gets there that she’ll be in trouble.

Olivia thinks it might be worth it because at some point during the night, she mentally gives a fist pump when she hears Chaewon shouting. “Oh, cookie dough! I love cookie dough!”

Haseul ends up popping up at the very end when most of the ice cream has been eaten or thrown into Jungeun’s hair via Jiwoo. Jinsol grabs Olivia, offering quick goodbyes so that they don’t get caught by their group mother. Olivia gives one last bark in the direction of ChaeWon and only barely catches the girl’s wave before she gets that dizzy feeling that comes from the teleporting girl’s power.

She nuzzles herself against Jinsol as a thank you when they end up in the dorm’s kitchen and the older girl merely coos at her. “Enjoyed yourself all curled against Chaewon tonight, Hyejoo?”

Olivia’s only response is a loud sneeze that shakes her whole body as she walks away to her room. Thankfully, the door isn’t closed and Olivia doesn’t have to call Jinsol back for more help due to no opposable thumbs. She ends up falling asleep after she wiggles herself under her covers, afraid that she won’t wake up in time to change into clothes by the time the others get home. She has ended up shifting in front of them many times, but it never gets any less embarrassing as she has to scramble to find a shirt and pants.

She does end up shifting in her sleep, but there's already clothes waiting for her at the end of the bed. She struggles to get up, her muscles aching from the switch. Pulling the sheet around her naked body, she grabs the clothes and makes a break for the bathroom, running into Jiwoo on the way.

Jiwoo looks her up and down with an amused grin. “It was Chaewon by the way.”  
“Huh?”

“Chaewon left the clothes for you.”

“Oh.” 

Jiwoo looks like she wants to say something else, but refrains and lets Olivia go.

When Olivia makes it back to her room Jiwoo is gone and there’s no sight of Sooyoung. She takes a glance at the sleeping Chaewon. She’s curled up into a little ball and Olivia wants nothing more than to hold her from behind and make the girl feel safe.

So she does.

Olivia curls into her back, arm settling around her ribs. She wonders what she should do with the other for a moment, only for Chaewon to sigh and pull it under her head, making the decision for her.

“Did I wake you?” Olivia asks.

Chaewon shakes her head. “No. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Good. I wanted to cuddle with you.” Olivia finally relaxes against her. “Thank you for the clothes.”

She hears Chaewon release a happy sigh as the little blonde shuffles closer into her front. Olivia figures that maybe it’s okay to let people take care of her every once in a while.

  


````

  


“Do you think we should tell her?” Sooyoung asks.

Haseul gives her a searching look. “I don’t. Do you?”

The tall girl shrugs, watching as Kahei washes the ice cream out of Jungeun’s hair using the sink spout. “Nah, it’s better that she thinks she actually robbed the place. Your timing was a little off with the sirens, but Hyejoo found us without Jinsol’s help so I’d say our little heist was a success.”

Sooyoung had been hesitant when haseul came to them with the plan, but she thinks that it's probably good for the girl. It’ll give Hyejoo the confidence she’s been lacking lately. Sooyoung hopes it’ll help her in the long run. With her shifting, with Chaewon, and maybe with her and Jiwoo too. Mostly her. She wants Hyejoo to trust her again.

Haseul nods. “She did find us again, didn’t she? And she did it all by herself.”

Sooyoung gets the feeling that they’re not talking about their friend wandering the streets anymore. “Yeah, I guess she did. She’s really growing up.”

“Even we struggle with that, don’t we? She’s a smart kid.” Haseul stretches, tired from the days event. “I _ am _ a little sad that I didn’t get any ice cream though.”

Sooyoung feels like Haseul is calling her out a bit, but Sooyoung supposes she has that right.

“Hey, Haseul?” Sooyoung starts, trying to seem as serious as possible. 

“Hm?”

“What’s with Hyejoo’s dumbass super name?”

Jungeun must hear her because she sputters out a laugh from the sink, mouth filling with water as she coughs it out to her best ability. Kahei offers her no mercy and continues to spray her in the face.

“What’s with your dumbass super name?” Haseul bites back. “Do you want me to tell Hyejoo that you picked it out yourself as well?”

Sooyoung picks at her shirt, heat filling her cheeks. “No, uh, that’s okay.” She’s already struggling to keep Hyejoo thinking she’s cool. She_ really _ needs this secret.

Haseul hums. “That’s what I thought.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished! Thanks to everyone that’s stuck with this little fic. It’s my first Loona story and has been super fun to write


	5. Trapped

Olivia was sure that she’d seen it all after she and Jinsol had sent the crazy electric powered man that wanted to bring virtual women to life straight to jail after his failed robbery of an apple store. That day, they had to fight off civilians sympathetic to his cause more than the actual criminal in question. She, like always in things related to the powered life, is surprised once again.

Minutes ago there had been a city wide broadcast through tvs, phones, laptops, and speakers projecting a man’s voice. It sounded familiar, but Olivia couldn’t place it for the life of her. He had made a very vague exclamation of revenge before Olivia fell, blacking out.

All she wanted was a drink and she gets dragged into this.

“What the hell is this?” Olivia has the worst luck in all of history and ends up stuck with Yeojin of all people during the sudden attack on the city. 

“Language, Yeojin.” Olivia smacks the back of the girl’s leg. Yeojin lets out a yelp and dramatically stands from where she was on top of Olivia, wiping at imaginary dust on her skirt. Olivia thought hitting her head was bad enough when she went down, but to be Yeojin’s cushion on  _ her _ way down was even worse.

Olivia realizes that she has no idea where she is when she rises from the ground. It looks like her city, but something is wrong. It doesn’t look… real. Olivia knows the pavement below her feet is real, its supporting her weight after all, but it's not right.

She reaches into her pocket, hoping to call the others to get some sort of grasp on the current situation, but her grabby hands find nothing. She could have sworn that she had brought her phone with her. When she glances at Yeojin, it seems like the younger girl is also searching for her own device.

“No phone?” Olivia asks.

Yeojin shakes her head. “No, but I know I had it. Mom is gonna kill me if I lost it.”

“I think they’ll forgive you if the crazy super villain destroyed it, Yeojin.”   
“Hey!” Yeojin’s outburst startles her, but the younger girl seems to strike gold with her new found knowledge. “This isn’t what I was wearing earlier! What is this?”

Olivia isn’t sure how she overlooked her outfit, but now with a clear conscience, she actually notices the new clothes. She and Yeojin both have on quite dull outfits filled with different shades of grey. 

At a simple glance, the buildings around her all seem familiar, but there are details missing that Olivia only notices because she’s around the area so often. Her frequent coffee trips help to remind her of the missing teacup on the sign on the top of her favorite cafe and the missing broken leg on the metal bench outside of it. 

“Hey, Yeojin?” The younger girl glances at her wearily, seeming to sense the seriousness behind her words. “Stay close, okay? Something’s wrong.”

Yeojin seems to shrink in on herself as she steps closer to the one with powers. Olivia can slowly see Yeojin figuring out the exact same thing she has. They, wherever they are, are not safe.

Olivia figures standing around won’t get them anywhere and decides they might as well explore. Better to have information and be in danger than in the dark and in danger, right? Pulling Yeojin by the hand, she figures her best bet is to see if she can find the others and if they’re around then they should be at their home. Or… the place that looks like their home.

They don’t make it though. They get halfway there and run into some sort of barrier. Olivia smashes her forehead right into the invisible wall, sending her to the ground. She’s been doing a whole lot of falling lately and it's starting to piss her off.

She hears Yeojin let out a sympathetic hiss as the girl touches the barrier with a hesitant hand. There’s a light purple glow that surrounds the area of skin that grazes the invisible barricade. It… almost reminds Olivia of the way Yerim’s eyes light up when she switches over, but Olivia doubts this has anything to do with Choerry.

“Stop touching it.” Olivia manages her way back to her feet and takes the younger girl’s hand in her own again. “We don’t know what it is, yet.”

The ‘don’t aggravate the unknown’ rule is something that Soooyoung taught Olivia on her very first day of training. It took her a few days for it to finally stick in her head; Olivia hopes Yeojin is a quicker learner than her.

“Sorry.” Yeojin dips her head and holds tighter. Olivia hates that the younger girl is so scared, but she doesn’t know how to comfort her when she has no idea what the hell is going on herself.

“It’s okay,” She says softly, “We’ll figure this out.”

She softly prods at the girl’s cheek with her free hand until Yeojin looks at her properly. Olivia tries to reassure her with a smile. It seems to work a little.

“I know.” Yeojin nods. “I trust you, Hyejoo.”

Her words baffle Olivia. She’s the last one that Yeojin should want to be with out of the super powered girls, but if Yeojin really trusts her, then Olivia is going to do her best to keep the younger girl safe.

“Good. Let’s see if we can find a way around this.”

They give up after a while, realizing the area is impossible to get around. Yeojin suggests that they backtrack to try to see if they missed anything and Olivia agrees, finding no other option in sight.

They end up back at the coffee shop they started at and Yeojin is starting to look disgruntled at all the walking they’ve been doing. The younger girl stomps over to the bench and Olivia finds herself following her. She vaguely finds herself thinking that the bench is much less comfortable than the real one. 

She waits for Yeojin to be ready, but Olivia’s companion seems to be losing her spirit. “Ready?”

“No. This sucks.”

Olivia sighed, sliding down the back of the bench. She’s at a loss, unsure what to do or how she’s supposed to figure this out. Yeojin isn’t prepared for any of this. None of the girls without powers will be. They’ve always been fascinated with their friends powers and Jinsol had even taken it upon herself to even teach them some basic ways to protect themselves, but there’s no way that they can protect themselves in a world like this. Sure, Yeojin knows how far Olivia can sniff up to when she shifts or how high Chaewon can levitate depending on air pressure, but that information doesn’t help her now.

Olivia, for the first time in a long time, wishes that somebody would help her because she’s lost.

“Hey.” Luck seems to be on her side today.

Olivia can say that this is the first time in her life that she’s genuinely excited to see Choerry. There’s something about her that seems more feral than usual and Olivia figures that it must be this strange reality that they’re all in. She doesn’t want to know about it right now though, she has other things to be worrying about.

“Choerry,” Olivia sighs, relief coating her words, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

The creature borrowing her friend’s body laughs, seemingly pleased with her response. “That’s a first from you. To think that you thought I was here to kill you during our last encounter and now you feel relief.”

Olivia doesn’t find it  _ that  _ funny, but Choerry seems to thinks that it’s the most comedic events in all of their history together. Yeojin, at least, looks just as weirded out as Olivia when Choerry starts to practically cackle.

“So-” Olivia shifts closer to Yeojin on instinct when Choerry’s dangerous eyes snap to the smaller girl, “-do you know where the others are?”

Choerry nods and waves her arm off to the right. “Yes, I’ve found the rest. I’m able to travel between the barriers. They’re from my world. The glow, it is the same.”

So Olivia wasn’t imagining it earlier then. The purple glow that covered Yeojin’s hand earlier had looked exactly like the one from Choerry. “You’ll help us then?”

Choerry hums and reaches out a hand. Yeojin reachesfor it, but Choerry pulls back and shakes her index finger at her. “Hyejoo is first. She has to meet the others. You’ll have to come with me Yeojin.”

Olivia is defensive immediately. She’s happy for Choerry’s help, but she really doesn’t like the idea of her taking Yeojin away. “Nope, not gonna happen.”

Choerry glares. “There is only one barrier separating you and the others with powers, Olivia. I can open it and send you on your way. Yeojin and the others need to be as far as possible from the danger. Yerim asked me to lead them past the furthest barrier and I plan to do so.”

Olivia calms when she hears that it was Yerim’s request. She feels like she’s failing in some way by letting Yeojin go, but she supposes that sometimes she just has to trust her friends. Still, there is an ounce of distrust as Olivia takes Choerry’s hand.

Choerry waves at the air and a ripple appears. Olivia has never seen anything like it.

“It… doesn’t lead anywhere?” Olivia peeks around the ripple to see the exact same sight as what is inside. The same road. The same streetlight on the street. The same buildings on the side.

“No.” Choerry shakes her head. “It is a different timeline. Once you step inside, it will look the same, but we will be gone.”

Olivia nods because she thinks she understands. “There was a barrier earlier that stopped Yeojin and I from going too far. What happens if that happens again over here and we don’t have you?”

“There are many worlds with blocks. It seems whoever has done this took much time and consideration despite how wrong some of the information is, but I’ve found one without any. I’ve sent the others there already. It took me a bit longer than I would have thought to find you and the little one.”

“I’m not little!” Yeojin bites back.

Choerry’s expression remains stoic. “You are. I promised Yerim to protect the little one especially. You are the little one.”

Olivia doesn’t have time for their argument, especially with the new reassurance of Yeojin’s protection. If Yerim specifically asked Choerry to take care of Yeojin, then she knows the smaller girl will be safe. Yerim is Choerry’s one weak spot. Olivia still doesn’t know if its because Yerim is the lifeline to their world or if she just genuinely cares for the girl, but she sure is glad that the demon thing from another world is on their side. “Are we ready then?”

The body snatcher flicks her wrists once more and pushes Olivia through the portal. “The others are close. Beware your powers here, Hyejoo. The others seem to be struggling to use theirs and I’m not sure why.”

“Why are yours working then?” Olivia asks.

Choerry begins closing the rift. “Whoever is doing this obviously has something to do with my home. I’m more powerful here than in your world.”

Olivia begins to panic when she see how little is left of Choerry and Yeojin “Then why aren’t you coming with me? Why aren’t you helping us?”

“I am helping you. I’m keeping your other friends safe. They wouldn’t stand a chance here without me.” It seems like that’s the last of her words, but Choerry throws in a tip. “You should stay away from the spirits here. They don't have their full physical form like I do, but they’re still strong enough to hurt you.”

Olivia has no idea what in the hell that means, but lately she hasn’t understood anything. 

Yeojin waves one last time and Choerry gives a grave look in her direction. It’s the last that she sees as the rift closes, but she hopes that it isn’t the last that she’ll see of her friends ever. Olivia has already gotten a present for Yeojin’s upcoming birthday party that Haseul has put together and she’s looking forward to seeing the younger girl’s face when she finally opens her present.

It takes Olivia a while to find the others. She had tried shifting forms, hoping to sniff out the other girls, but it hurt when she attempted to do so. She had remembered what Choerry told her and decided that if for some reason she’s going to struggle with her powers then she might as well save up her energy. Therefore, she hunted the others down with her lesser human senses.

When she finally finds them, Jungeun and Jinsol are once again, pacing, waiting for Olivia to show up. The other three are in a small huddle, mumbling through possible plans of attack. It brings back fond memories of everyone working together to defeat the bad guys and save the day.

Olivia trots to them, no one seeming to pay her mind until Chaewon suddenly looks up and spots her. The relief is visible on the blonde’s face as she breaks from the tiny circle and tumbles into Olivia’s arms.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Hyejoo,” She mumbled into Olivia’s neck, “we thought Choerry might not find you and Yeojin.”

“We’re okay. She’s bringing Yeojin to the others.”

Olivia hears audible sighs from the two older girls of the group. Jinsol and Soooyung share a relieved look and seem to have some sort of silent conversation before Sooyoung nods briskly.

“Okay! Circle around!” Sooyoung- no, she’s Yves right now- demands. This is serious mode.

They gather, Chaewon sticking closely to Olivia’s side, refusing to loosen her grip on the younger girl’s hand.

“Jungeun has scouted the area and there seems to be nothing living around besides us. It’s an almost exact replica of our home.” Sooyoung is in her leader mode. Olivia makes sure to hang on to every word she can, knowing that any of the information could save her life. “It seems that whoever is behind this has been studying our homes, but not well enough to make a perfect replica.”

Jungeun continues in Sooyoung place. “The first place that Jiwoo and I were at had a lot of random barriers everywhere. This one doesn’t have any. I ran for miles and couldn’t find a thing. I’m not sure how long the streets go because I got too tired to continue, but it's enough to get to the city limits.”

Olivia wants to interject with her own experience, to tell them that the first place she had been to also had barriers, but Jungeun’s last bit of information leaves her baffled.

“You?” Olivia asks incredulously, “ _ You _ got tired?”

Jungeun nods sadly. “My powers are definitely being messed with.”

The others pipe up in agreement and Olivia admits that something is wrong with hers as well. It’s scary to think that someone has the power to mess with them all so badly. Olivia feels fear course through her when she realizes that something like that could get them killed.

Olivia squeezes Chaewon’s hand tighter and breathes deeply. Chaewon tries to get her to look at her, but Olivia stubbornly refuses to do so, gaze focused on Jungeun’s face. 

“Hang on.” Olivia, again is confused. “Choerry said the others would be in danger without her, but you said you didn’t find any living beings.”

Jungeun lips her lips, face darkening. “I didn’t. Find anything… living, I mean. There were these… things. I didn’t get very close, but.. You know how it feels when you’re near Choerry? That darkness that makes your skin crawl? It felt like that, but worse.”

Jungeun seems reluctant to go on and everyone seems to make a silent agreement to continue without prodding her anymore. Olivia assumes that it must be the spirits that Choerry was speaking of.

“So what’s the first step?” Jinsol asks Sooyoung.

Their Pseudo leader seems just as stumped as they are in all honesty. “Well… We can split up and-”   
“No.” Jiwoo interrupts. “No, I can hear him.”

Chaewon perks up. “Him? The guy that put us here?”

Jiwoo nods, pulling away from them and closing her eyes. She says that blocking her other senses helps her hear better. Olivia gets it. That’s how it is when she shifts as well.

“He’s angry.” Jiwoos brow furrows as she recounts the stranger’s thoughts to them all. “He knows that we’re figuring his little world out. He- He’s getting ready for something. I don’t know what. It’s like he’s closing his mind off now.”

“Maybe he’s doing it on purpose?” Jinsol questions, “I mean, if he knows what the city is like, then he must know what out powers are, right? There’s got to be a reason we’re the only ones here. Choerry said so. There’s no civilians here. “

“Our friends are.” Chaewon supplies.

Jinsol nods. “Exactly.  _ Our  _ friends. No other normal people are here.”   
“Then-” Sooyoung shuffles uncomfortably. “-the guy is targeting  _ us _ ?”

“Yes.” Olivia scratches her head in frustration, realizing exactly what type of situation they’re in. “That’s exactly what’s happening. Who knows how many people have vendettas against us. It’s not  _ that _ surprising, is it?”

No one has a proper answer for her, not that Olivia expected one. Sooyoung and Jungeun have brought in more criminals than she and the other four and even imagine doing so. 

“Jiwoo?” Sooyoung settles a gentle arm around said girl’s shoulder. “Can you find him?”

Jiwoo closes her eyes again as she leans into Sooyoung, angrily shaking her head only a moment later. “No, I’m completely blocked. I’m practically useless here.”

The normally gentle girl stomps around angrily, detaching herself completely from Sooyoung. Jungeun ends up taking their leader’s place and takes Jiwoo into her arms in an attempt to calm the frustrated girl down. It doesn’t work very well, but Jiwoo let's Jungeun hold her anyways.

“What about you?” Sooyoung frowns in Olivia’s direction.

Olivia shrugs, looking just an unhopeful as Jiwoo. “I don’t think I can.”

She still tries and although she can feel her bones begin to change, a deep pain keeps her from fully transforming. 

“Great,” Sooyoung mutters, “I guess we’re all splitting up then.”

```

It takes Olivia and Chaewon about five minutes to run into those… things… that Jungeun had spoken of. Olivia can now understand why she had been reluctant to talk about them. She wonders why they don’t seem to have a full physical form, almost like souls aimlessly wandering. Then, a thought hits her.

_ What if this is what Choerry looks like without Yerim’s body? _

It would make sense if the creature needed some sort of host to be in their world. Of course, Olivia isn’t nearly as put off by Choerry’s presence like she is these things. They make her skin crawl in ways that she didn’t think possible. She wonders if her companion is as uneasy as she is.

Olivia peeks her head back around the corner one last time before edging away, Chaewon following her quickly. “There’s a lot of them there. Let’s go around.”

“Jungeun didn’t seem alarmed by the number of them that she saw, Hyejoo, but that’s, like, a lot. Do you think that guy can send more?”

Olivia shakes her head. “No, these things are probably like Choerry, right? And she said she was even more powerful here than she is in our world. There’s no way he’s controlling all of these things.”

Chaewon looks deep in thought as she glances around the streets. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Maybe, he stirring them up though?”

Olivia concedes to that one. She can’t say for sure of course, but with time to actually think, some things are actually starting to make a bit of sense.

“Olivia?” 

The younger girl hums in response, eyes still busy scanning the area around them. She’s trying to figure out where they can go without alerting the spirit-like creatures. 

“Olivia.” A hand grips her forearm and Olivia is so stunned by the seriousness behind Chaewon’s voice that she’s immediately scanning the are around her for danger, but she finds nothing besides the girl beside her.

“Yes?”

Chaewon’s tongues swipes her lower lip. Olivia tries her best not to let her eyes follow the action, but she’s sure she’s failed tremendously at this point. She almost thinks that had been the girl’s plan because she smirks at Olivia afterwards. “Can we- Just you and me- can we have a serious talk when we get back?”

Olivia thinks that Chaewon actually looks kind of nervous. It’s not an odd sight, per se, but it’s enough to stop Olivia’s thoughts in place. 

“Yeah, of course. We can do whatever you wa-”

A screech, nastier than any sound she’s ever heard in her life, sounds throughout the still air, alarming Olivia and Chaewon terribly. Over Chaewon’s shoulder, she can see some of those things from earlier. Olivia prays that they’re the ones from around the corner and not an entirely new bunch that might have alerted the former group.

Olivia latches onto Chaewon’s grip as soon as the monstrous creatures run at them. “Run.”

Chaewon responds immediately, taking off as fast as her little legs will let her go. Olivia is right in her heel, releasing her grip as soon as she’s certain Chaewon is set ahead of her. She’s afraid, but Chaewon is her first priority. 

She’s scared, so genuinely scared, when another shrill scream pierced her ears. She sees Chaewon stumble at the sound and helps her right herself. Olivia herself is almost affected in the same way. Not because the noise alarms her this time, but because of the absolute despair in the sound. It makes her want to go back and help the wailing soul, but she knows that it might kill her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she supplied herself with words from Sooyoung. Anything that she thinks might help them.

_ Zig zag if they have weapons, Hyejoo. _

No not helpful right now. They certainly don’t have guns or bows and arrows. She’s not even really sure what they will do if they’re caught, but she doesn’t really want to find out either.

_ When in doubt, know your way out. _

Wait, no, not a Sooyoung quote. Definitely Zombieland. A good tip, but not really applicable here. There is no way out, just building corners to run behind.

_ Always get the high ground, Hyejoo.  _

There it is. That’s the one. It’s the only thing she can think of to help. She and Chaewon can’t keep running, they’ll run out of energy before long.

“Chae, up!” Olivia snatches her elbow once she spots a ladder down one of the alleyways and changes direction. “Climb!”

Chaewon scrambles up the steps as quickly as possible, but in her panic, she repeatedly misses steps. Olivia is right below her, helping her feet go back to its correct spot. There are groans beneath her and she knows the things are close, she just hopes that they haven’t figured out how to climb.

Apparently it’s too much to ask for because Olivia chances a glance below once she’s made it to the very top and they’re making their way to the two girls. Olivia tries to think as hard as possible, looking for an exit, but there is no door or stairs to get them off of the roof. There really only seems to be one possibility left.

“Can you float?” Olivia is practically pleading with her friend at this point, desperate for a way of escape.

Chaewon stutters over her words, uncertainty flashing across her face. “Um-I don’t- Not both of us.”

Olivia decides then and there. If only one of them make it, then it’s going to be Chaewon. “Okay. Go.”

The blonde’s brain seems to process that in slow motion because she gapes for a moment, shaking her head the next. “No!”

“Chae, only one of us is going to be able to get out of here and you’re the one with the floa-”

“No!” Chawon grips her by the waist. “Let me try! I can-I can do it!?”   
The smaller girl holds tightly, pulling them both off the ground before struggling under their combined weight and falling back to the roof. She tries again, but Olivia wiggles away from her hold, knowing that they’re running out of time. Chaewon’s eyes tear up and Olivia isn’t sure she’s ever seen the girl look so desperate. Olivia assumes she must look the same.

“It’s okay, Chae.” Olivia swipes the falling tears, hands resting against her cheeks. “You need to go find the others.”   
Chaewon claws at her hold. “Please don’t make me leave you. They could kill you.”

“We don’t know that, yet.” Olivia pulls her closer, resting her forehead against the blonde’s temple.

Chaewon lets out a sob. “We can both jump. Maybe I can hold us long en-”

“You can barely get us off the ground, Chae. You won’t be able to stop us from falling, I weigh you down too much. That fall would kill us.”

The smaller sobs and Olivia hates that she’s part of the reason for it. She knows that she may never see her again and maybe that’s why she tells her. 

“I’ve been in love with you for a really long time, ya know?” 

Chaewon clings tighter, her little body shaking as the tears come faster. Olivia wants to kiss them away for her. 

“Then you better not die today. I’m expecting a date, Son Hyejoo.” Chaewon presses a kiss to Olivia’s cheek. It’s wet from tears, but Olivia thinks it might be the greatest thing she’s ever been given. She finally got that kiss from Chaewon and if she lives another day, a date too.

“Then I guess I better make sure I don’t die.” Olivia pushes Chaewon away when she hears the groaning closer now.

She turns, not risking a glance at the sad girl as she leaves, but she can hear the air fluctuating behind her. She knows Chaewon is listening to her and going to find the others. Olvia herself tries to shift, but nothing works. She doesn’t get it. The others can use some of their powers, so why can’t she?

They’re getting closer to her. Olivia feels like they’re suffocating her with just their scent alone. It's the most disgusting thing she’s ever smelled, like melted garbage. She could throw up if she wasn’t so used to smelling nasty things through her shifted nose. She’s almost glad she can’t turn with how bad it is.

She scans the roof and finds what looks to be a loose pipe. She dashes over and pulls and pulls and pulls until it comes loose. It won’t do much, but it’s better than nothing. Olivia will have to make a stand here against them and she likes her chances better with something other than her own fists.

The first creature is slower than the rest and grabs at Olivia in a sluggish manner. Olivia swings at it. It hisses in pain, but doesn’t retreat. She hits it again, this time in the head, while its momentarily stunned. This leads to better results as the creature falls to the ground. Not gone or dead like she had hoped for, but maybe unconscious. The second is a lot quicker and actually manages to grab onto her arm. It burns her skin. Not in a searing way, but it makes her want to itch away the skin. She struggles for a moment, seeing the third close in on them. Eventually, she breaks from the grasp, swinging at both of the approaching monsters. She catches the third in the side, but it catches her pipe with both of its hands. She tugs, trying to tear it loose, but she’s grabbed from behind. She struggles, trying to free herself once again, but once its arms completely encircle her, she knows that she’s doomed. The third one seems to realize the same thing and tugs the pipe away completely before turning it and whacking Olivia with her very own weapon.

For the second time today, Olivia’s world goes black.   
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left, guys! Thanks so much for sticking around with this one. This will be a series, so be sure so watch out for the other parts. I've already started a Chuuves one shot for this world.


	6. The End

Jungeun isn’t sure what to think of the giant machine they’ve found. Electricity shoots from the whirring cones in the middle of it’s metal bars. She figures that there must be a reason that it is being so heavily guarded by those things, but she can’t for the life of her figure out what it could be for.

She makes a grab for Jinsol’s hand, pulling her back behind the wooden crate they’ve made their hiding spot when one of the spirits get too close for comfort. She’s worried she’s pulled too hard when her girlfriends ends up falling into her, but Jungeun is quick to wrap an arm around her waist to steady her.

“If we weren’t in immediate danger-” Jinsol whispers, placing a teasing kiss to Jungeun’s jaw, “-I might have swooned.”

Jungeun snorts out a ball of air right into the taller girls cheek, trying not to make any noise. It’s not the best time to be making jokes, but she’s grateful for Jinsol lightening the mood. She feels like she’s gonna suffocate at any moment with all the tension surrounding them.

Hopefully, Choerry is keeping the others safe. Jungeun can honestly say that if any of them can protect the others, even with their regular powers, it would be Choerry. Despite being damn scary, Choerry is the one she’d trust over anyone to watch her back in a fight. Maybe even more than Jinsol.

And then there’s the Hyejoo problem. Jungeun is scared that she won’t see the younger girl again. Chaewon seemed certain something bad would happen to Hyejoo (At least that’s what Jungeun gathered from her jumbled sobs), but Jungeun isn’t the type to sit and wait. Hence the reason she and Jinsol are hunkered in the corner of an abandoned warehouse.

“What do you think it is?” Jungeun tries to whisper into her ear.

Jinsol shrugs. “I don’t know, but there’s a reason it's so heavily guarded.”

Jungeun nods in agreement. “Maybe it's what's keeping us here?”

“Maybe.” Jinsol doesn’t look convinced.

Jungeun watches the blonde’s face go through too many expressions to understand what’s going through her head, but if there’s one thing Jungeun knows, it’s that Jinsol is making some sort of plan.

“We should destroy is,” Jinsol states bluntly, “Whatever it is, it’s important enough to need protection.”

“And how are we going to destroy it?” Jungeun questions skeptically. “We don’t have our powers.”

Jinsol is quiet once again, eyes darting around the room in concentration. Jungeun isn’t sure what she’s looking for, but she trusts Jinsol with her life (Quite literally) and if she needs to back up one of Jinsol’s spontaneous plans then she will. 

“There.” Jinsol points to the far corner of the room where a tarp covers some sort of heavy machinery. “Bulldozer.”

Jungeun blinks incredulously. “Why is there a bulldozer in here? The construction zone is across the street”

Jinsol smiles. “No one said the guy was intelligent.”

Jungeun decides it’s best just to not even question whatever is going on anymore. Thanks to Jinsol, she’s been learning how to just roll with things. “Okay. Let’s fuck this thing up.”

```

By the time Chaewon found the others, she’s cried out. She knows Hyejoo can take care of herself. Hyejoo is smart, but Chaewon just left her there. She knows, objectively, that it was the best thing to do, but she isn’t sure she’ll ever forgive herself for doing it.

“Hey.” Jiwoo hugs her from behind, rubbing her shoulders. “Its okay. We’ll find Hyejoo.”

Sooyoung looks distressed by the notion that Hyejoo is even missing period. Jiwoo has been trying to calm the two down for a while now as they wait for Jungeun and Jinsol to come back. 

“She told me she loved me,” Chaewon informs them.

Neither girl looks entirely surprised by the information and it just helps to reaffirm Chaewon’s theory that Hyejoo is the least subtle person there is. She’s known, of course, for a while, but she had been scared to run the girl off in case she wasn’t ready. Then the fight between Sooyoung and Hyejoo made everything even worse. Chaewon was so scared that Hyejoo would feel betrayed that she didn’t follow her, that she wouldn’t feel the same anymore. Chaewon knew though, that day that Hyejoo went out of her way to throw the party that she still cared as much as she always did.

Chaewon just wants Hyejoo back so they can go on a nice date and cuddle. Maybe play some video games and prank Sooyoung and Jiwoo, too. That’s always fun.

“Did she kiss you?” Sooyoung asks.

Jiwoo beats her to the answer. “No, but Chaewon told her that she owes her a date?”

Chaewon thinks nothing of the statement until she notices the confusion stained her face and she remembers that Jiwoo had been struggling to read their thoughts.

“I can hear it all again.“ Jiwoo confirms Chaewon’s thoughts. “Not just the occasional one, but all of your thoughts.”

Sooyoung’s brow furrows as Jiwoo nods at her. Chaewon hates when they do that. The silent conversations between them. She wishes the two would just get over whatever problems they have and get together for real. There’s really no one who would put up with them like the two do with each other.

Sooyoung snaps her fingers and a little fire grows on her finger tips. The tall girl lets it grow until it covers her palm. She sends a proud smile to the mind reader that’s returned quickly. It’s all sickenly sweet and although she usually loves watching the two be like that, it makes her think of Hyejoo.

There’s a loud, scratchy noise that surrounds them before Jinsol and Jungeun suddenly appear, Jungeun tucked into Jinsol’s arms. The younger girl has dirt smudged across her cheeks and Jinsol’s hair has blood in it. It alarms Chaewon for a second, but Jungeun lets out an excited noise that distracts her.

The younger girl relieves herself from Jinsol’s grip and dramatically announces. “We destroyed the machine and guess what!”

“The machine controlled our powers,” Jiwoo states.

Jungeun throws her an offended look. “Right. Great. That’s back.”

Jiwoo giggles. “You like my powers. If it weren’t for them the you and Jinsol wouldn’t even be together.”

Jungeun’s ears redden as she sputters in embarrassment. “Whatever.”

Usually, Chaewon is all for their usual playful banter before a fight, but she can’t find it in her to enjoy it today. She glances at Jiwoo, hoping the girl can find Hyejoo’s thoughts with there being so few in the city. As if reading her mind, which she undoubtedly was, Jiwoo nods at the girl and closes her eyes in concentration.

“I can’t find her thoughts,” Jiwoo admits with a frown.

“Oh God.” Chaewon feel like she might throw up. Sooyoung rushes over to gently rub her back. “She’s dead.”

“Or unconscious,” Sooyoung quickly corrects.

Jiwoo is quick to reassure them. “Calm down. I only meant I couldn't use her thoughts to find her. I can feel her mind still. She’s dreaming.”

Chaewon releases a sigh of relief, unknowingly leaning into Sooyoung’s comforting hold. “So let’s find her then.”

Jinsol takes the first step forward. “We can start by going back to where you last saw her, okay? We’ll teleport there. Hopefully she’s knocked out on that roof.”

Chaewon nods. “Okay, let’s find her.”

```

Olivia wakes up with the biggest headache she’s ever had in her life, which is really saying something considering the type of people she lives with. She gropes around her forehead and can feel a knot already forming and when she pulls her hand back, there are small specks of blood coating her fingertips. Not enough to alarm frighten her, but enough that she’s worried about being dizzy when she stands. Although, she supposes that won’t be a problem considering the shackles around her wrists. Olivia pulls at the restraints but they don’t give even in the slightest.

“Well.” Olivia glances around the room. “This sucks.”

She’s alive though, so Olivia counts her last encounter as a success even with getting her ass kicked by evil spirit creatures. Plus, you know, she totally has a date with Chaewon after all this weird shit is over.

“Okay, Olivia. Time to think.” She shifts her body, trying to get more comfortable against the wall behind her. “What would Sooyoung do? Probably melt these things off her wrist. Okay, nevermind that. What would Jiwoo do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. She would wait for Sooyoung to come find her. Okay, what about Jungeun? She wo-”   
“Are you gonna talk to yourself the entire time?” 

Olivia is so startled that she bangs her head against the wall behind her head. “Ow.”

Jinsol laughs at her, but when she sees the dried blood on her forehead, the laughter cuts off. The older girl reaches to touch it and apologizes when Olivia winces. “That looks like it hurts.”

“So does yours.” Olivia’s words cause Jinsol to touch her own head where a large bump rests. Olivia wonders what sort of scuffle she got into considering the small amount of blood sticking to her hair.

“How did you find me?”

“Jiwoo has been listening for you for a while. As soon as she got into your thoughts, she recognized the room. This is an old dance studio that she and Jungeun came to when they were little.”

Olivia wouldn’t have noticed, but the room across the hall does have mirrors in it. That would make sense.

“Are you here to rescue me, dear hero?” Olivia asks sarcastically as she tugs on her restraints. “‘I’m a little stuck.”

Jinsol snorts. “Yeah, let’s go before Chae has an aneurysm.” 

Olivia smiles at the thought of seeing Chaewon again. She wonders if the girl will reward her for her bravery with a kiss like all the visual novel games that chaewon loves to play. That would be something, wouldn’t it?

“Ready?” Jinsol interrupts her thoughts.

Olivia nods. “Ready.”

Jinsol grabs her by the shoulder. Olivia feels the familiar tug in her stomach and Jinsol takes her through space and time. Or some other shit that Olivia doesn’t really understand the science behind.

Olivia doesn’t even get time to fully regain her stance before she’s tackled, blonde taking over her vision. Despite the throbbing it causes in her head, she pulls the girl closer, happy just to have her in her arms.

“Hey,” Olivia murmurs into her hair. “Glad you’re okay.”

Chaewon grumbles. “You owe me a date.”

Olivia laughs nervously. “I-uh… I can do that.”

Chaewon burrows deeper into her chest. Olivia notices Jiwoo smirking at the two and Olivia is less glad for her return of powers now than she had been just a few moments ago. She’s happy for Jiwoo saving her life, but she can mind her business right now for all that Olivia cares.

“Okay, sorry to break this up, but Jiwoo has found him, Hyejoo.” Sooyoung seems to regret breaking up their little moment, but Olivia simply nods, understanding.

Chaewon, however, seems less inclined to let go when Olviia unwraps her arms from around the smaller girl. She groans, pulling Olivia back toward her.

“Seriously? Were we this gross?” Jungeun jokingly sneers.

Jinsol pats her girlfriend’s head. “Of course not, sweetie.”

Olivia is given a secret wink from the girl when Jungeun isn’t looking.

“So…” Olivia finally gets Chaewon to settle next to her. “What are we up against?”

Olivia glanced around, realizing for the first time that the light outside is gone, leaving the pale glow of the moon in its place. Olivia wonders how long she was knocked out for. She supposes it could have been any amount really, she’s not sure how time works here in this world.

“Well.” Jiwoo inhales deeply. “Not much, actually.”

Olivia blinks. “What?”

Jiwoo shrugs. “The guy isn’t very powerful. This world, whatever it is, is connected to his illusion powers. It’s… real… but not  _ the _ world. So it’s… Choerry’s, but not Choerry’s home. Do you get it?”

Olivia opens her mouth to respond, but closes it a moment later, baffled.

Jungeun snorts at her. “Yeah, don’t worry. I don’t really get it either, but I trust Jiwoo enough to just go with it.”

“We know who it is, too.” Sooyoung supplies with a frown.

Oliva sends her a questioning glance. “You don’t sound happy about that.”

Sooyoung avoids her entirely, leaving Jiwoo to explain. “We think it’s someone specifically after Sooyoung. She’s busy blaming herself ov-”

“Don’t speak for me.” Sooyoung interrupts. Her brow furrows as she turns away like a small child.

Jiwoo frowns. “I’m just trying to help.”

“Well, quit. I’m a big girl, okay? I can speak for myself.”

_ Great _ , Olivia thinks,  _ Mom and Dad are fighting again. _

Jiwoo seems genuinely hurt and Olivia can only imagine the things Sooyoung is thinking to keep the younger girl out of her mind. It happens from time to time, the fights, but it never gets easier for Olivia to watch. Sometimes, Olivia is thankful for Jungeun and Jinsol. That’s the type of relationship Olivia wants with Chaewon. Not whatever that mess is that Jiwoo and Sooyoung have. God, she loves them, but….

“We should go. “Jinsol speaks up once it seems like their sudden fight won’t be resolved anytime soon.

Chaewon latches onto her arm. “Where is he now, Jiwoo?”

Jiwoo still looks like a kicked puppy as she seems to wait for Sooyoung to look at her. “He’s downtown, at the aquarium.”

“Great. The supervillain has a vendetta against our fire girl so he basically takes us to a fucking waterpark.” Jungeun groans, head falling back in aggravation.

Jinsol giggles. “But there’ll be fish! I love fish.”

Jungeun smiles fondly at her girlfriend. “I know, babe.”

Olivia groans, already wanting to take back her earlier thoughts on being like Jungeun and Jinsol. She’ll just let them be Chaweon and Olivia- No, Chaewon and Hyejoo- instead. “Can we just go?”

And so they do. They march down the streets, opting for power in numbers this time around, no longer willing to separate since Olivia had temporarily gone missing. Jungeun and Jinsol lead the way. It’s weird so see Jinsol in Sooyoung’s usual place with Jungeun in the front, but their leader sulks in the very back with Chaewon and Olivia in front of her. Jiwoo follows closely behind the two in the lead.

Olivia hopes they’ll be okay once they’re out of this place.

“Me too.” Olivia hears Jiwoo whisper. Jinsol casts a confused gaze back at her, but the smaller girl trudges forward, refusing to acknowledge her. Olvia hums softly, hoping Jiwoo hears it. It’s meant to be a reassurance and if anyone would understand, it would be Jiwoo.

The aquarium is a strange sight when they finally make their way inside the building. Olivia is used to Jinsol dragging them all there on their free days, but she almost doesn’t recognize the place. There are no kids staring, googly eyed, at the stingrays or jellyfish like usual. Instead, it's quite barren, only the occasional sea creature popping up. However when they get to the underground walkway, there’s a few animals there.

“He has a thing for sharks, huh?” Jungeun taps at the glass when the large creature comes their way. She jumps when the shark smacks its large body against the clear wall separating them.

“Weird.” Jinsol pulls Jungeun’s hand back. “Big sharks like this really aren’t supposed to be kept in captivity.”

Chaewon nods. “Yeah, they have small ones at the actual aquarium.”

Jiwoo puts Jinsol’s thoughts on display. “You’re thinking he brought these here, specifically.”

Jinsol doesn’t deny it, but also doesn’t respond. Olivia isn’t really sure what’s going on, but the two share a more grave look and Olivia knows that she needs to keep her guard up. Jinsol may act like a dumb blonde, but she’s perseptive.

Sooyoung still seems to be lagging behind. Olivia gives Chaewon’s arm a squeeze before making her way over to the older girl. Olivia makes sure to stay away from any idle conversation as they all continue to wander the halls, certain that Sooyoung would just shoo her away. She just hopes her mere presence offers some sort of comfort.

Instead, Olivia watches the others. Jungeun and Jinsol seem to almost move around each other like a dance as they march down the hall. She’s noticed it before, of course, but for the first time Olivia really watches them. When Jungeun steps forward, Jinsol follows and when Jinsol moves back, Jungeun moves forward. They seem to know every step the other is going to take. It’s such an odd difference to Sooyoung and Jiwoo who, by all means, should be the same or even better at it. After all, one of them can quite literally read the other’s mind.

Perhaps that’s the problem.

Olivia sees Jiwoo wince and she immediately feels bad. She hadn’t meant for Jiwoo to hear that, but she’s sure Jiwoo hadn’t meant to hear it either. Jiwoo doesn’t really have a choice at the end of the day does she? As much as she trains herself not to, the voices are still there in the back of her head all the time. Olivia figures that this trip would have been the first time in a long time, possibly ever, that Jiwoo hasn’t had to constantly have voices in her head. Perhaps Jiwoo had been relieved. Or, perhaps she had been lost.

Olivia is glad that she has a physical power. Even if she can’t properly use it.

Jiwoo seems to be focusing hard on whatever it is that Chaewon is telling her, perhaps to stay away from the other’s thoughts. The little blonde waves her arm around, pointing to the sharks in the tanks above their heads. Olivia can’t help the little sigh that releases from her mouth when she sees the older girl so excited. She just really likes that girl. A lot.

“Hey.” Sooyoung’s voice makes her jump. “Thanks.”

Olivia bumps her shoulder wither her own. “You got it, loser.”

Sooyoung lets loose a noise that could definitely be a laugh and Olivia counts it as a victory. 

“Hey, you two!” Chaewon shouts to Olivia and Sooyoung. The other four have made their way to the next area, away from the wrap-around of tanks. “Hurry up! We do-”

Chaewon stops, puzzled when a loud smash is heard. Olivia glances under her while Sooyoung looks up. A giant shark beats against the see through floor below their feet, cracks tearing apart the glass. 

“Oh shit.” Sooyoung mutters.

Olivia chances a glance above her, finding the same thing happening at the top. “Oh, God.”

“Run!” Sooyoung grabs her hand and races toward their friends, Olivia stumbling with her.

Olivia watches the others turn and run as well when Sooyoung yells at them to do the same. They don’t even make it halfway to their friends before the water begins filling the small tunnel. It’s filling quickly, too quickly. She has no idea where the exit is and prays that it’s not far.

Another giant shark smashes through the glass, separating them from their friends. Sooyoung lets out a startled gasp, tugging Olivia in another direction. 

She just wants to know why it's always her that gets stranded and put in danger.

“Come on, Hyejoo!” Sooyoung is panting, straining to push her feet faster through the water that has soaked their pants. “We have to keep going.”

Olivia has a lot more stamina than Sooyoung, but even she is starting to tire when they finally get to one of the exits. At this point, they’re both breathing hard, lower half completely soaked.

“There.” Olivia points to the double doors. 

Sooyoung struggles with the door for a moment. When they both seem to realize that it’s locked, Sooyoung blasts flames straight from her palm, burning the lock on one of the doors. Olivia pushes her shoulder into the metal with all her might and it finally pops open. With them, some of the water goes as well, pooling around their feet onto the concrete below them. The majority of it stays in the room, still slowly filling itself.

“We need to find the others.” Sooyoung doubles over, trying to catch her breath. “He’s trying to get us apart.”

Olivia nods. “Yeah, hang on.”

She walks around the corner, hoping to find another path that might lead to them. The map on the wall provides very little information, but Olivia is sure she knows the general direction to go to find her friends.

“Hey, Sooyou-”

A scream cuts her off. Olivia runs, hearing the desperation coming from Sooyoung. The older girl screams again and Olivia realizes that Sooyoung is screaming her name. Olivia runs even faster.

“Sooyoung!” Olivia rounds the corner, coming face to face with one of those damn things again.

“Hyejoo!” Olivia ducks under the arm of the creature, racing toward the screams coming from behind the door Sooyoung had burned only minutes ago. 

She accidentally burns her arm on the heated metal, ignoring the pain only to be hit in the head once again today. She expects to hit the ground, but lands in what is close to being a river of water, having forgotten about the tanks collapsing already.

She quickly stands, dodging the swiping hands this time that reach for her. Then the smell hits her once more. She’s trying to regain her senses, but the smack to the head combined with the smells coming from the monsters are messing with her. She finally manages to shake herself back to normal when she catches sight of Sooyoung in the clutches of one of the spirits. Sooyoung is obviously trying to use her fire, but the creature submerges her under the water as soon as she starts to get somewhere with it. Behind the thing holding her friend is a man.

He looks familiar. His nose is pointed and he has a small mustache. Olivia can’t help but think he looks like-

“A rat.” She whispers in realization. “You’re the man from the video. The one Sooyoung got arrested.”

He laughs and it sounds nothing like what Olivia had thought it would. She was preparing for a squeaky, guffaw, but a deep, almost demonic tinkling comes from his lips.

“That is him, but not me.” He says, eyes glowing. “I am doing him a favor and in return he is doing one for me.”

Olivia wants to hit someone when she realizes what’s going on. All the glowing that reminds her of Choerry, the guy who wants revenge, the fucking body snatching that’s happening right in front of her.

“He was angry and made a deal with you, right?” Olivia doesn’t wait for an answer because she already knows. “He was an illusionist. You gave him power he didn’t have before to put us her.”

The man throws his arms out in a flourish as if some grand show conductor. “And in return, he gave me life in your world. It’s something some of us can only dream of!”

“Hyejoo, stop talking to him! Get out of here.”

Olivia bristles when one of the creatures come closer. “You called for me, idiot, now let me help.”

She can see the desperation coloring Sooyoung’s face, the fear in her eyes. She knows Sooyoung wants her to think it’s for her, but Olivia can see it. Sooyoung is just  _ scared. _ In this moment, she’s not her leader or mentor. She’s just Sooyoung. Sooyoung that needs to be saved instead of doing the saving for once.

“Now, now.” He waves a hand in the air. “We’ll get to you eventually, dear, but Sooyoung has to go first.”   
“Please don’t.” Sooyoung cries out. “Don’t hurt them.”

“Awww.” The man takes a step toward Olivia. “That’s sweet, but I’m not here just to kill you, Yves. I’m here to make you suffer and the thing that will hurt you even worse than death is knowing that your friends will follow in your footsteps.”

He stares Olivia down, snapping his fingers only a moment later toward Sooyoung and the creature holding her. “Drown her.”

It pushes Sooyoung’s head under the water and she begins to struggle. She manages to lift her head long enough to breath in more air, but is pushed under immediately after once again.

“Now you.” He stalks toward Olivia. “Will be next.”

Olivia freezes, fear taking over her body as she watches Sooyoung’s arms flail for the monster holding her down. She begins to count the seconds in her head, hoping Sooyoung can hold her breath longer than she can.

**16**

Olivia takes a deep breath and tries to transform, but nothing happens. She tries again, begging her body not to fail her now.

**20**

He grabs her by the throat and she wills her body to move, but she can’t. She just can’t. She’s not strong like Sooyoung. She’s not spontaneous like Jinsol. She’s not brave like Jungeun. She can’t do this.

**24**

“This will be over quickly, dear.” Her heart stops when he pulls her head underneath the water. She, like Sooyoung had done, tries to reach behind her to push the man away, but he’s smarter than the creature holding Sooyoung and pushes a knee down on her back to keep her there. She won’t be getting an extra breath like the older girl had.

**42**

She tries to reach out to Jiwoo, crying out for help.

**51**

She curses at any God she can think of for putting her in this situation

**63**

She thinks of Chaewon and how she was supposed to take the girl on a nice date when they got back home. How much she just wishes she could hold the girl one more time.

**68**

She thinks of Jungeun and Jinsol who she’s watched fall in love and given her hope for life. Helped her want to be happy like they are.

**77**

She thinks of Jiwoo and how the poor girl is probably listening to her and Sooyoung dying and not being able to do a damn thing.

**85**

She thinks of Choerry, Yerim, and her other friends and how much she’s probably missed with them because of her dumb fight with Sooyoung

**91**

She thinks about Sooyoung. Sooyoung who has always listened and gave advice to her. Sooyoung who has always held her when she needed to cry. Sooyoung who is her sister in all but blood. Sooyoung who deserves to live more than any damn person in this world.

**99**

She thinks about transforming.

**105**

She tries not to think about how close she is to losing all of her air.

**112**

She thinks about saving them

**115**

And finally she does it.

She knows she does because she can feel her bones popping and moving in ways that they shouldn’t. She knows because she can feel the man falling from her back and splash into the water, but she doesn’t have time for him.

The smell is worse than it has ever been and it hinders Olivia for only a moment, ignoring the painful scent in favor of focusing on her friend.

_ Sooyoung _ , is all she thinks as she lunges for the creature holding her friend that’s barely fighting back now. She rips into its throat with a carnal rage that she’s never experienced before. There are only two others and Olvia tears through them quickly, their bodies falling to the ground.

She pulls Sooyoung completely from the water with her teeth, careful not to dip into the skin as she pulls on her soaked clothes. Sooyoung is gasping, coughing up bits of water. The older girl doesn’t seem to understand what’s happening until she spots Olivia hovering over her.

“Hyejoo?” Olivia thinks that she looks scared, but Olivia pays it no mind, rubbing her head against the older girl’s shoulder.

Sooyoung sighs out a relieved sigh. “You’re big.”

Olivia tilts her head, confusion filling her until she notices how small Sooyoung looks currently. Oliva looks down to her best ability and finds that she’s higher from the ground than usual. Her paws, as well, are much larger than they tend to be when she turns into her wolf form.

A splash catches both of their attention. Their heads snap over to the man desperately trying to rise from the water and in an instant, Sooyoung is attempting to stand, but she falls as her body is too weak. Olivia nudges her back to a sitting position when she tries again to stand.

The younger girl strides toward him menacingly. He pulls his hands up in a surrendering position, but Olivia finds that she doesn’t care to be a better person today and leaps for him, snapping her jaws. She just barely misses him as he pathetically dodges her.

“Listen,” He demands, “This isn't what I signed up for. I’m done, okay?”

Olivia doesn’t understand and doesn’t care to, too blinded by her rage. She snaps at him again, her powerful teeth catching his arm.

He screams, falling to the ground as he mutters something she doesn’t understand. He ends his chant as she goes for a final bite, falling over unconscious before the girl can get a final chomp. His body glows and if Olivia wasn’t mistaken, it seems like a spirit of some sort came out, but that’s not possible, right? For the creature to leave his body that easily.

There’s a quiet rumble that surrounds them and Olivia rushes to Sooyoung in case she needs to protect the older girl from anything else, but there’s merely a small glow that encases them and the surrounding area. Olivia blinks and suddenly the water is gone, along with the spirits she had just attacked. The metal door is no longer broken and people surround them. Some are rubbing at their heads, seeming to be coming out of some sort of daze while others gawk at Olivia and Sooyoung.

Olivia stands to her full height and finally seems to realize the extent of her new build. She absolutely towers over the children around her and when Sooyoung stands to her full height, Olivia’s face meets hers.

“We need to get you out of here, Olivia, but first we need to get him to the police.” Sooyoung explains as calmly as possible.

Olivia growls, not liking the idea. The man had already been to prison once so what’s stopping him from doing the exact same thing and putting them through this again.

“I know.” Sooyoung seems to know exactly what she’s thinking. “But you saw it leave him, too. I doubt he’ll be making any more deals with that man. Let’s find Choerry and talk to her first, okay?”

Olivia pauses, looking around the room at the occupants. Some looked absolutely horrified by her and she wants to scream at them that she’s not the bad guy, that the man laying on the floor is.

She wonders, briefly, if this is how Sooyoung felt that day on the video when the children were scared of her.

Olivia huffs through her nose, a displeased noise leaving her as she grabs the man’s shirt in her mouth, not being nearly as gentle as she had with Sooyoung. Olivia turns and pads out of the doors, Sooyoung hot on her tail. (metaphorically and literally?)

```

After they leave the man in the police’s custody, they reunite with their friends. There’s a lot of crying from Jiwoo who, like Olivia thought, had heard both of their desperate calls for help. Sooyoung is given several deep kisses that she and the others make sure to turn their heads for while she herself is given far too many kisses to the snout from the girl. Those kisses annoy her slightly, but when Chaewon is the next to place her own on Olivia’s face, she doesn’t complain.

Once they’re all settled and nerves have been calmed, they split up. Sooyoung, Jungeun, and Jinsol are all rushed to the hospital by Jiwoo. Olivia is sure she’ll be forced to get an examination as well with the amount of times that she’s been smacked around today, but for now she and Chaewon head back to their home. She doubts the hospital would know how to help a giant wolf anyways.

When they get there, they realize that there’s no way in hell that they’ll be able to get Olivia inside without breaking things.

“We can try to find the others? Maybe they’re home.” Chaewon suggests.

Olivia nods, letting Chaewon hop onto her back on their journey. The smaller girl hasn’t said too much since they were left alone, but she can tell Chae is shaken up by today's events just by the way she clings to Olivia.

When they arrive to the other’s home, she makes her way to the backyard as Chaewon makes her way inside the door. Olivia is much too large to enter this house as well. 

She wonders how long it’ll take her to change from this form.

“Hyejoo!” Familiar squeals make her ears perk up.

Yeojin is the first to pounce on her much larger form. Olivia is almost scared to move with how tiny the girl looks next to her new transformation. Haseul is a close second, only steps behind Yeojin, and it doesn’t make Olivia feel much better because Haseul is still one of her tinier friends.

Eventually, they all end up in a big cuddle pile on top of Olvia. It’s only then that she realizes that Yerim is with them. Not Choerry, but Yerim. She wishes she could speak to the girl, but settles for snuggling her nose into Chaewon’s stomach for now. She can always ask later. Now, it’s time to rest.

“Hyejoo?” She hears later when she thought everyone alseep.

She lets out a small yip, trying not to wake the others.

“I love you.”

Olivia opens her eyes to watch Chaewon. The little blonde has smallest of tears falling from her face. Olivia doesn’t know what to do other than lick at her cheek, hoping to erase them. She thinks it’s a bit weird, but it gets a giggle from Chaewon.

“I was really scared, you know?” Chaeown continues when she seems to realize that she can’t get any sort of real answer from her right now. “I thought Jiwoo was going to lose her mind. She kept babbling nonsense and I didn’t understand, but I knew the two of you were in danger.”

Olivia whines sadly. She doesn’t know what she can do to comfort her, not in this form, so she tries to cheer her up instead. She nips at her chin, hoping her usual will work, but Chaewon doesn’t even smile. She tries a few more times and even whines into her shoulder, but nothing changes Chaewon’s mood.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Chaewon eventually mutters. “I just wanted to tell you again. I really do love you, Hyejoo.”

Olivia flicks her ears and tries her best to form what she hopes might look like a smile. Chaewon grimaces, however, and Olivia assumes that it must look pretty bad. Chaewon seems to at least appreciate the sentiment though because she kisses her head once more before closing her eyes again.

_ I really love you, too, Chae. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as something super cute and innocent and I ended up almost killing poor Sooyoung and Hyejoo. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around til the end of this adventure and sorry the last chapter is such a mess. I'm afraid that this is the end of Hyejoo's story, but make sure to look out for the other stories that will be set in this world! A Chuuves one shot is in the making already.
> 
> This isn't much of an ending, but it really isn't supposed to be one. Hyejoo is only beginning her story to be honest and that's why its so abrupt.


End file.
